The Legend of Zelda: Red Eclipse
by Iahsakana
Summary: Something evil has plagued the peaceful country of Hyrule. And following the evil, many other horrors have arised from the darkness. They all have one goal: throw the world into darkness forever. The time has come for the Hero of Time to save them...
1. Before the Darkness Covers the Land

  

                --It has been a half-year since Ganon's defeat.  The Hylians, coming back into the marketplace, were cleaning the debris of Ganon's castle away to rebuild Hyrule Castle.  And, deep within the ancient ruins of Ganon's castle, a baby boy was discovered among the wreckage.  Assumed to be the reincarnation of Ganon, he was left there to die.  Some questioned how the child could be his re-embodiment.  The princess of Hyrule, now fully grown, felt certain sympathy for the child and took him into the castle.  Her father disagreed with his daughter's decision, and they argued.  Zelda, in the end, had won her father's acquiescence and raised the child as her own, naming him Luke.  

                As the years passed by, Luke grew more striking with each day and her love for him expanded.  Her father was quite fond of him and would often take him for walks in the halfway-restored marketplace.  The Hylians gave him small tokens and commented on how appealing he was.  All he could do was thank them and carry on with the king.

                Then one day, catastrophe struck.  A hooded man attacked Hyrule castle and the market place was abandoned and destroyed, just as it was earlier.  The people's faith for the young Luke dissolved and they rioted against him, thinking that he had planned the whole thing.  As withdrawn and peaceful as he was, he fled to Lake Hylia to hide.  And when he dove in the water, he discovered them upon his arms.  At first, he didn't know what they were, but then remembered something Zelda (whom he considered his mother) had shown him in a book, pictures of the aquatic race in Hyrule: Zoras.  They were longer and sharper than the ones on the Zoras, but, nevertheless, they were there, all right.  He had fins.  And he could also breathe while submerged.   But there was no time for bewilderment.  There was a small splash and something pierced his right shoulder, digging deep into the flesh.  In pain, he cried out and his dark red blood misted the water, giving away his location and his eyes filled with tears of pain.  Numerous Hylian knights dove in the crimson water and hauled him out, beating him over the head with a stiff lance.  The last thing he saw was the sullen faces of the Hylians.  Then he fell into unconsciousness.--

_*              *              *_

Three hours after he awoke, he found himself in a dark and damp prison cell beneath the castle.  It seemed the man hadn't bothered to continue onto the demolition of the castle.  He rubbed his head, feeling the large lump in the middle of his skull.  The wound and sting the arrow had inflicted on him was still bleeding intensely, not seeming to ever want to cease. He assumed that they had just thrown him in the prison cells without tending his wounds.  His blood covered the stone floor and he forced himself to climb to his feet.  He was still a bit drowsy and was having difficulty seeing straight and his vision was to some extent blurred.  He squinted, catching sight of the man standing watch in front of his cell.  Then he looked around the inside of his cell; he saw no windows, only a small pile of hay in the upper right corner.  He was so perplexed…what had he done to be worthy of this?  Was it because the man had looked at him and spoke to him?  "Luke," he had said, "look at me.  You are not human.  You are my son.  Underneath the glove you wear…" He couldn't remember the rest.

                His keen hearing picked up the sound of clinking armor and footsteps on the old stone stairs.  The guard at his cell turned his head to see the knight that was approaching with a parchment in his hands from the king himself.  The knight stopped in front of his cell and handed the parchment to the guard.  "A message from the king." The knight said, his voice rough and deep.  The guard took the parchment and ran his eyes along the calligraphy writing; a faint trace of a beam appeared on his thin lips as the knight left.

                "I've got news for you, kid.  Read this." The guard said, passing the parchment through the opening in the large wooden door, letting it fall to the cold floor.  With a strong, gloved hand, Luke picked up the letter and his bluish-green eyes read what was printed.  He finished quickly, and his eyes widened with horror.  He dropped the letter and backed into the wall, pressing his body as far as he could into the stones.  Running a hand all the way through his long dirty blonde hair, sweat running down his brow, he sunk down to the floor, taken aback: they were going to execute him at first light.  But he still couldn't grasp what he had done wrong.  He looked down at the ground and relaxed his hands, allowing them to fall to the cold stone floor.  He shut his eyes in mourning and didn't shift a limb at all.  The only movement that could be seen was his unstable breathing and occasional weeping.

*              *              *

                Princess Zelda was sitting on her bed, looking at pictures of Luke before her father had him thrown in prison for something she didn't believe he had any part in.  She had shouted at him in Luke's protection, but he was the head authority and her words were shut out of his mind.  Then she had gotten upset and ran off to her quarters, tears streaming down her gorgeous young face.  Then she had found out that he was to be executed in the morning.  She acted like a child who didn't get what she wanted: she threw a fit.  She kicked the messenger and screamed into her pillow, crying the whole time.  Luke was like a son to her and she loved him with all her heart.  Her father had prohibited her to go visit him as well.  But Zelda wasn't dense.  She knew precisely what to do.  She had her messenger run a dispatch to an old friend, the Hero of Time.  If there was anyone who could help her get Luke safe and unharmed away from Hyrule castle, it was Link.

                As she ended her thoughts, there was a gentle rapping at her door.  Zelda looked up, radiance in her eyes.  "Please, come in." she said, standing up and smiling.  The door opened slowly and she sighted the good-looking face of Link.  She spread her arms wide and they embraced each other affectionately.  "Thank you for coming so quickly.  It's urgent." She informed him, head lying on his broad and well-developed chest.

                He placed a kind hand on her back, sensing her despair.  "You know that I'll do anything for a close friend." He replied tenderly, holding her close and helping her to cut short the sad tears that wetted his green tunic.  The two friends remained in the same position for at least ten to twenty minutes.  He felt that she wanted somebody to lean on before he would inquiry her about the dilemma at hand.  

                Finally, after long last, she looked up at her friend, her eyes red from crying.  Wiping her eyes, she sat down on her red silk- covered bed, inviting him to sit by her.  He did as was revealed and took a seat at her side.  Her eyes wandered to the floor.  She parted her lips as if making the gesture to speak, but sighed and closed them again.  Link took her chin in his long fingers and gently forced her to look at him, a warm fire in his blue eyes.  A pale hint of a smile shaped on her lips and she decided to reveal her tale.  "Link, have you heard of the boy we found in the ruins of Ganon's castle?"  He nodded.  Zelda took a deep breath before continuing.  "He's nineteen now and was doing very well.  He's kind, gentle, and thoughtful; he listened to everything I said and never disobeyed me once.  And the first time he called me mother…it was…"  She fell hushed for a moment or two, recollecting her thoughts.  "It made me feel…loved…like I had someone rely on me instead of the opposite."

                "Zelda, a lot of people rely on you to aid your father in taking care of Hyrule.  And someday, when he dies, you'll assume the throne and be the queen.  Then, all the people of Hyrule will rely on you to make proper decisions and help the citizens out when they need it most." Link replied, looking up at the ceiling.

                "I know.  But this was different."  She glanced at him then looked straight.  "But that's off the subject."  Zelda grabbed a satin pillow and held it close to her breast, wrapping her white-gloved arms around it firmly.  "Link, they threw him in the prison."

                "What?" Link said, shocked.  "Why?"

                "A man in a black cloak came to the marketplace and turned it inside out, just as Ganon had done."  

                "I thought something was odd."

                Zelda began to cry again.  "The people thought that Luke had planned the incident to happen, but I know he'd never do anything like that."  Her eyes filled up to the brim with tears and she spat: "Father is going to have him beheaded in the morning!  Link, you have got to help Luke!  Please, I love him like he was my own flesh and blood!  Please!" Zelda exclaimed, taking both off his gloved hands and holding them tightly, looking deep into his eyes.

                Having heard her plea, Link was quiet for many moments, considering the consequences and rewards (not money, mind you).  Zelda just observed him while he thought, hoping that he, with his reputation for aiding people who call for it, would accept her appeal.  After at least seven minutes passed, he sighed and voiced his concluding answer.  "I will help you, Zelda.  But I can't guarantee that I can get him out unnoticed.  But I promise that I'll do my best and get him out of here safely."

                "Thank you so much!  This means so much to me!"  She kissed his forehead and dried her hope filled eyes; he blushed slightly then cleared his throat, his natural color returning to his face.  Zelda said goodbye and watched him leave, a grateful and happy smile twisting on her rosy lips.  Now calmer, she lied down on her bed.  All of the upheaval today had tired her out and her eyes closed slowly as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

*              *              *

                Luke, who was now awake, sat in the middle of the small mound of hay, thinking that he'd never see anything else after tomorrow morning.  His face and clothes filthy with the dust and dirt from the cell, he placed a hand on his face, spreading his long slender fingers apart.  He stared blankly into nothingness and listened to the guard outside murmur to himself.  Although he couldn't make out what he was talking about, he had a good clue.  Then he heard the guard chuckle and continue to speak quietly.  And then, another voice was heard.  This voice was younger and had a gentle tone that made Luke cock his head slightly to the left, intrigued by this new visitor.  He stood up, placed his hands on the steel bars, and peeked out the opening at the stranger.  The guard and the visitor clad in green began to chat; the guard had deep respect in his rough voice that was very noticeable indeed.  The stranger dismissed the guard and waited until he was out of sight before looking in at Luke.  "Are you Luke?" he said.  Luke swallowed, then nodded.  The stranger drew a sword, slicing through the lock like soft margarine.  Terrified, Luke backed away, shaking his head as the stranger entered his cell. 

                "No…no, you stay away…I didn't do anything wrong…I…I don't know who that man was…" he said.  

                "I'm not going to hurt you, Luke.  Princess Zelda sent me here to help you escape."

                Luke stopped, tense shoulders relaxing.  "My mother sent you?" he replied, slowly approaching the visitor. 

                'Mother?' he thought, but didn't say anything about the comment.  "Yes, she did.  My name is Link." He said while extending a hand.  Luke reached out his own shaky hand and clasped Link's in greeting.  A kind smile appeared on the hero's lips and Luke knew he could trust this man.  "Now let's get going before anyone gets apprehensive.  We have a long way to go; this castle isn't exactly small.  Just stay close to me, okay?  I know this castle like the back of my hand."  He left the cell and held the wooden door open for Luke.  Luke didn't move.  Link arched an eyebrow.  "What's the matter?" he said sympathetically.

                Luke bit his upper lip before speaking.  "I feel…uneasy…escaping.  It doesn't feel right." He replied staring at the floor.  His acquaintance placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  Luke looked almost upset about escaping from the prison.  "I don't want to get caught and thrown in there again…they might kill me immediately."

                Link shook his head.  "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here.  Zelda is going to meet us at the main gate that leads out to Hyrule Field.  I have a horse waiting at Lon Lon Ranch; my friend Malon will bring it out later.  But first, we have to get out of here without being discovered.  Now let's get going."  Luke took a step forward.  Then another, then another, and finally, his feet rested outside the cell walls.  He smiled, happy to be free again.  He stretched his arms, almost hitting Link with one of his fins.  Amazed, Link stared at the sharp fins and ran a finger along the edge.  "Wow.  I've never seen anything like this.  Those are Zora fins, aren't they?"  Luke nodded.  "I'd bet King Zora would like to meet you; Princess Ruto too."  

                THUMP!  "Damn it!  Catch that barrel!  It's going into the prison!" they heard a male voice yell, shattering the conversation between the two of them.  Link and Luke gazed at the stairs.  Three men were quickly approaching.  And so was the barrel.  Luke's breath caught in his throat and he turned a ghostly pale.  Link, seeing his fear, shoved him forcefully into his old cell, slamming the door behind him.  He pressed his back against the door and drew his sword, feigning to be watching guard.  As the barrel sped by his feet, the three Hylian men stopped in front of him.  "Sir Link, did you see a barrel pass by just now?" one said.

                "Yes, it went down that way.  What's so important about it?" Link replied, pointing his sword down into the darkness of the murky prison.  They all could hear it hitting and knocking spears and other barrels over and slamming into the wall and continuing on its way like a giant boulder rolling down a hill.

                "His Majesties' much loved wine.  We thought that we'd just take a little swig and then return it to the winery…but we dropped it and here we are." A second man said.   

                "Thanks a lot, Sir Link.  Bye!" the third said and then the men left on their pursuit before they were discovered.            

                Link inhaled deeply, opening the cell door once again.  Luke was lying face down in the pile of hay, staining its gold threads red with his crimson blood.  Link bit his tongue, holding back a curse and rolled his unmoving body over.  His arrow wound looked irritated and was turning white with infection.  He rolled up the Hylian shirtsleeves and inspected the injury, ripping a piece of fabric off of the hem of his green Kokiri tunic.  But he didn't have any special healing herbs with him…he had to use the last of them on Epona's wounded haunch.  But he did have one more curative item.  He didn't know if it would work or not…"Navi!" he called.  And, seeming to come out of nowhere, a little blue ball of light appeared over his head, stretching her little wings.  He thought he heard a tiny yawn come from the fairy and he held out a hand for her to settle on.  

                "Hello Link, what do you want me to do now?  Get your hookshot out of the…oh?  Who's that on the floor?" she said, buzzing about his head and sprinkling fairy dust all over his attire.  She landed in close proximity to his wound and peered down at it.  "That's a malicious hurt, isn't it Link?  It looks like a Guay dove down at him." She said.

                "Tell me about it.  Can you heal it?"

                Navi was silent.   "…I can't fully heal it, but I can stop the bleeding and rid him of the infection.  Maybe ease the pain as well.  It might sting a little, so hold him gently."  Link placed his hands on Luke's muscular chest, causing him to stir and move his head from left to right.  Link took out a bottle filled with fresh spring water, uncorked the top, and poured the crystal clear water into Luke's mouth.  He then wetted the young man's brow.  Luke's eyes cracked open a little, and the first thing he saw was…two Links?  Startled, he gasped and jerked his body, making Navi sprinkle too much fairy dust into the wound and Luke screamed in pain.  It felt like someone had plunged a poisoned dagger into his already open wound.  He felt the painful tingling sensation tear throughout his entire bloodstream like a disease and covered his wound with a hand to prevent any further fairy dust from entering and causing even more anguish.  Navi flew around wildly, worrying about the effects of fairy dust on Luke.  She had sprinkled that much on wounds before and it never seemed to bother her other patients, if one could call it that.  "Link, what're we going to do?  He doesn't appear to be taking this very well…"

                Link detached Luke's hand from his shoulder and wrapped the cloth around his wound.  "We'll have to wait for him to settle down.  In the meantime, let's try and stay quiet so we don't attract too much attention."  He sighed.  "And there's less than half a day to get him out of here alive.  Who knows how long he'll be lying here…" He leaned his back against the wall and pulled his long hat down over his eyes and crossed his arms.  "Navi, will you alert me when the effects of your fairy dust begin to wear off?"

"Sure.  Just don't snore, okay?" the fairy joked, releasing a high-pitched giggle.  Link chuckled and closed his eyes; Navi perched on top of his head and watched Luke lay there, hoping that he'd get better soon so they could get out of here.  This place gave the little fairy the creeps, like the kind she got inside of Ganon's castle.   Not only that, but she was also getting some odd ambiance from the young man lying on the floor that felt very familiar, like she had felt them before.  Her natural curiosity now aroused, she watched him closer than ever.

*              *              *

Princess Zelda had been awoken by a loud knock on her door that echoed throughout her entire room.  She sleepily climbed off of her soft bed and strode over to the entrance, taking her sweet time.  Placing a slender hand on the knob, she twisted it and the door swung open to reveal her father.  Zelda didn't say a single word.  Glaring displeasingly at him, she slammed her door shut, leaving him in the hallway.  He knocked on the door once again.  "Zelda, open up.  We have to talk."

                "Go away and leave me be!" came the shrewd reply.

                "Zelda, honey, I know you're angry—"

                "Furious," she interrupted, installing her own words.  "Furious."

                The king chuckled to himself.  She was just like her mother who had passed away directly after giving birth to Zelda.  "All right then.  I know you're furious with me, but it's for the best."

                "The best for who?  For your crown?  For the people?"  Zelda snapped through the door.

                "No.  For you."

                "For me?!  Me!?  Father, Luke being alive and here with me is good for me.  He's helping to keep me in one piece and you know it!  You don't know that he had any relation to that hooded man, you're just having him executed so the people don't riot against you and kick you off the throne!" the princess continued angrily, banging on her door in rage.

                Now the king had lost his temper.  "Don't talk to me like that, young lady.  I am your father."

                Zelda mockingly laughed at him.  "You're doing poorly at it too.  The Hylians claim you're a good and noble king.  Well, I think that by sentencing Luke to death, you're as bad as Ganon."  The king was shocked and had no smart retort to his daughter's upsetting opinion.  All he could do was stare at her door as she continued.  "If you're such a good king, release Luke and revoke his penalty.  Until then, leave me alone."

                The king's eyes watered sadly.  "All right, Zelda.  If that's how you really feel about me, I'll go.  I just hope that you change your mind."  As he spoke, Zelda could hear the hurt in his elderly voice and the sound of his distant footsteps.  Realizing what she had just done to her father, the man who had taken care of her his whole life, she let herself drop to the floor and her tears of guilt and sorrow fell onto the plush carpet.

                "What have I done?" she said to no one.  "What have I done?"

_*              *              *_

The rumors about the hooded man destroying the marketplace and Luke's execution had spread quickly throughout the small village of Kakariko.  It had everyone frightened, except for one adventurous girl.  She didn't believe the rumors because she didn't see it happen with her own eyes.  Her mother and father scolded her for it, but still, she didn't believe them.  And she had decided to go see this Luke for herself, even if she had to sneak inside the prison.  She put her long black hair up in a plait and grabbed her grandfather's old scimitar when he was a Hylian knight.  She placed it in her ruby-studded scabbard attached to her silver tunic (which she sewed by hand in honor of the Kokiri, her close friends) and clipped on her long black cape.  Digging around in her closet, she found her favorite pair of white leggings and pulled them on, sticking her feet in the boots when she was finished.  She fixed the skirt of her tunic and stood up, peeking out of her room to make sure her parents weren't watching.  Checking left and right, she saw no sign of them and headed out the front door.  She silently closed the door and mouthed the word "Yes!"  She practically skipped out of the village and toward the marketplace when she realized that she had forgotten her harp by the fireplace.  Clenching a fist in front of her face, she reentered the village, then her house. There was still no sign of her parents.  "Good, they aren't here." She murmured, grabbing her harp and tucking it under her left arm.  As she reached the front door, she heard someone clear his or her voice.  Turning around, she saw her mother standing there with her arms crossed.                

                "Rowena Alexandra, where do you think you're going?" her mother sternly said, making her daughter sigh.  Busted.  

                "I'm just going to go hang out in the field." Rowen lied, placing a hand her free hand on her right hip in protest.  "Maybe I'll go visit Malon at Lon Lon Ranch and ride a horse.  I might even go visit Lynda in the forest.  I wager she'd like that.  I've got my scimitar with me."  She secretly crossed her fingers, hoping her mother would accept the sham.

                Her mother nodded, satisfied.  "Okay, go ahead.  But next time, tell me first, sweetie.  Say hi to Malon and Lynda for me.  Have fun and be careful."

                "I will.  Bye Mom."  She shut the door behind her quickly and sighed.  That was too close.  If her mother had found out her true intentions, she would have been grounded forever.  Striding out of the village in a good mood, she sang out in a charming, clear voice:

_As lying truths have been revealed,_

_As dangerous acts of crime concealed,_

_He steps forth from shadow and hurt,_

_His hidden talents he does exert._

_And as he tells of his past,_

_The mistrust in him will fade quite fast._

_And then the shamed people shall see,_

_How liberal and useful he can be._

_But memories of that day will never leave,_

_A tangled web the mishap has weaved._

_The sovereign does he deport,_

_Considering him an evil sort._

_But in the people's time of need,_

_Their words the sovereign will not heed._

_For now the boy lives near a lake,_

_Thinking of his life a fake._

_When heroes fall and darkness comes,_

_People will hear the sound of drums._

_And the one of the Black Triforce will avenge,_

_Holding no thoughts of revenge._

                It was the legend of the outcast that saved Hyrule when no one else could.  It had been passed down in her family for centuries; it sounded odd, and many didn't believe that it could ever happen.  Rowen was the only one in her family history that trusted the tale to be true.  But what confused her about the story was the 'Black Triforce'.  The real Triforce was golden, so how could it possibly be black?  But since the legend was so ancient, maybe at some point in the past is was black instead of gold.

                Rowen stopped and stared up at the closed drawbridge.  She wasn't expecting the marketplace to be closed…she clicked her tongue thoughtfully.  The rumor about the man destroying the market.  It was true?  She didn't know, but she had to find a way in.  The walls protecting the marketplace were like an impenetrable fortress and guards were lying in wait to throw out any unwanted intruders.  She placed a hand on her chin and thought hard about a way to get in.  What would be the only place no man would have the idea to guard?  She snapped her fingers, an idea forming in her quick mind.  The sewer!  Now if she could only find the entrance…She retraced her thoughts, trying to recall what she heard a man talking about in the village.  He had said something about a rock by three trees on the left side of the ramparts …or was it four trees?  Shaking it off, she explored the left side, seeing nothing but trees.  He had mentioned a rock, but she couldn't see one at all.  Shrugging, she searched around the three trees (Ah hah!  I _knew _it was three! she thought) and found a dark opening near the base of the middle tree.  Grinning, she slid into the abyss and landed on what seemed to be…She hugged the wall tightly.  The creature she was sitting on was a sleeping Like Like.  There was a whole flock of them, sitting there and pulsating their slimy bodies.  The one under her stirred; she jumped off quickly, landing in the grimy water.  All of them began to close in on her, excited to taste the assortment of items she was holding.  Drawing her scimitar, she prepared for their assault.

                The one she woke up came after her first.  Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, she jumped to the right and forced her blade into the soft skin.  Red blood spurted from the wound, covering her face, hair, and tunic.  Yanking it out viciously, the Like Like shrieked and slithered at her again, the others joining in with their comrade.  Looking around, Rowen found herself surrounded by the hungry beasts.  _This is a fine mess I've gotten myself into, _she thought, readying her antique scimitar.  All of the beasts closed in on her, stretching out their mouths and hissing.  One caught hold of her hair and found itself with a nasty wound across its middle.  It retreated into the darkness, shrieking in pain.  There was an opening in the circle.  Taking advantage of the gap, she rushed through just as another Like Like filled the hole.  While they were distracted, being the dim and slow beasts they are, Rowen drove her sword into the flesh until she reached the heart of the beast.  Rowen grinned and pulled out her scimitar along with the beating heart of the Like Like.  It thrashed about wildly, knocking into the others and spraying its blood all over the sewer walls.  Rowen was covered as well.  She flung the heart onto the floor and stepped on it, causing more blood to flow and run down with the water.  This was too easy.  

                Although two of them had been defeated, the pack began to advance once again.  Rowen shook her head as if scolding them.  They just didn't learn, did they?  She walked at them, holding up her scimitar threateningly.  But what she didn't see was the large crack in the floor.  She tripped over it, flinging her sword to the far side of the Like Like pack.  One that was way behind the others caught the blade right in the middle, spearing its heart.  It died instantly, more crimson blood flowing with the filthy water.  Rowen climbed to her feet only to find herself surrounded and unarmed.  She was in big trouble now.

*              *              *

                "Okay, slowly now…that's it.  Just lean on me and we'll get out of here just fine." Link said, allowing the dazed Luke to use his shoulder to help him walk.  Navi zipped around their heads, looking out for any people that might spot them.  Her soft natural light provided just enough light for them to see where they were going.  Link could see the door leading out of the prison to the fore.  Not too much farther to go.    But there was no doubt that someone was watching the door…Link had an idea.  He hated lying to people but this involved a human life, if Luke could be described as human.  "Listen, Luke.  To get out of this prison, I'm going to have to drag you by your shirt collar to get past the guard."

                "H-huh?  Shirt…," he paused to catch his breath, "collar?"  His voice was quiet and weak and Link had to strain to hear him speak.  He saw Link nod vaguely.  Luke blinked, trying to fix the ambiguity that he saw.  "Collar…okay."

                "Are you sure that this is going to work?" Navi queried, seeing the worry in her partner's blue eyes.

                "No, but I'm hoping that it will.  If it doesn't, we could get into a snag and be accused of helping a prisoner escape.  Try and stay quiet for the moment, okay Luke?" Link answered, placing his hand on the knob of the old wooden door.  All Luke could was weakly nod as the door swung open and the cool air in the castle kissed his face.  It felt good to have cold air touch his skin instead of the hot air in the prison.  Link took hold of his collar and gently helped him down to the floor.  "Don't struggle too much now.  I don't want you to get hurt more than you should."  Luke blankly stared at him.

                "What should I…," he took another breath, "do then?" he asked, lying still on the cold floor.

                "Protest." Link replied, gazing straight ahead.  There was someone coming down the hall.  It looked like one of the guards, possibly the one watching the prison door.  "Here we go, Luke." He said, beginning to drag the dazed Luke down the hall.

                The guard saw what Link was doing and when they met, he held out a hand, signaling for him to stop.  "And just where do you think you're taking him?" he shot at Link, who sternly stared back with narrowed eyes.                

                "Move out of the way.  The king has ordered immediate execution." Link lied.

                "Then why didn't I hear about this?"

                "Are you defying the king's word?" Link snapped.  The guard jumped up, startled at the accusation.

                "N-no!  Never!  I always do as his Majesty commands!  You may pass." The guard spat, scurrying off to his post at the prison door.  Luke looked up at Link and blinked a couple times.

                "Immediate execution?" he whispered.  Link shook his head in reply.  Luke sighed.  "You lied?"  Link nodded.  Luke said nothing as Link drug him further into the castle.  He made sure he caught every detail; he hadn't seen this part of the castle before.  That may be because they had knocked him out before they threw him in the prison.  He was amazed with it all, the silk threads, fancy furnishings, and good-smelling food.  All of this made him think of his adopted mother, Zelda.  How he missed her…he wished this had never happened and he could just stay here with her evermore.  He missed her loving eyes and gentle smile…the way she greeted him each morning and took him out on the lanai at night to look at the stars…he missed those days of tranquility and serenity.  He longed for it with zeal.  All of the lords and ladies turned to stare at him with angry glowers.  No one spoke a lone word.  And Luke was relieved.  He wasn't in the mood for their mockery.  But no one stopped Link from dragging Luke around and through many large wooden doors, each room more fascinating than the last.  

                Then he saw Zelda's room and he stared longingly at the door.  "Stop." He said to Link, who halted immediately.  Luke stood up and staggered over to the doorway, placing his gloved hands on the knob.

                "What are you doing, Luke?" Link asked him, walking over to him.  "If they catch you here, we'll both be in trouble.  We have to get going.  And besides, we're going to see her at the main gate before you leave."

                Luke shook his head.  "She can't risk leaving the castle."  He paused a second, trying to decide if he should reveal…  "I feel that a great," he took yet another breath, "darkness is shrouding Hyrule and it is looking for…" Luke abruptly stopped and twisted the golden knob.                "What?  What is it looking for?  And how do you know this?" Link said austerely, a deep and concerned frown forming on his forehead.               

Luke hesitated.  "I don't want to talk about it right now…" he replied, almost sadly.  "I must admit, I'm quite mystified how I know these things."  He pushed the door open a crack.  "Some other time…maybe…"

*              *              *

Zelda sat straight up, her eyes red from crying.  Gathering herself up off the floor rug, she stood up, hands clasped tightly together.  "Who is there?  Father?  Is that you?" she feebly called out.  She saw a hand grip the door and push it all the way open; happiness returned to her spirit and she ran up to the young man standing there in her doorway, embracing him with great rejoice.  She felt his arms close around her upper back gently and she pressed her head against his chest.  "I missed you so much, Luke." She said to him.

"I missed you too, Mother.  I didn't think I'd see you again…" he returned slowly, his eyes closing slowly in the peace of the moment.  All of his sorrows melted into nothingness; Link simply watched the two of them happily yet with jealousy.  He too felt strong feelings of love for Princess Zelda, but was rather shy to admit it to her for he had never done anything like it before.  Luke and Zelda were silent while they spent their short time together and Link stood against the wall, watching the two of them.                 

Zelda released him and sat down on her bed, inviting both of them to sit by her, as they both did.  "Luke, I have to tell you something." She said, not making contact with his turquoise eyes.  "I'm…I'm not your mother."  Luke's face turned into an expression of shock and sadness.

*              *              *

Rowen nervously looked around as the Like Likes encircled her slowly.  She couldn't get away; the creatures weren't going to let her.  If she could only get to her scimitar, she would be able to kill them off and finally reach the end of the tunnel.  But she didn't want to touch the slimy beasts.  Their cherry red blood had already stained her tunic, so she might as well push her way through.  It seemed to be her only chance for survival.  She swallowed her fear and attempted to break through the blockade of Like Likes.  Two of them squeezed her, not letting her move an inch.  Using her hands to push them away, she managed to free her legs and kicked them both into opposite walls.  Then all that was left of them was blood, guts, and chunks of skin.  Her eyebrows raised in surprise.  These things were easier to kill without the sword.  A grin appeared on her light rosy lips.  "Come on, let's rumble!"  The slimy, pulsating beasts gladly rushed at her, regardless of their dead companions.  The one nearest to her found that it had a foot jammed in one side and protruding out the other.  The young female warrior yanked her foot out and watched it drop to the floor limply.  For her next attack, she placed her hands on the ground and front flipped once, smashing another Like Like into the floor.  She listened to it hit, satisfied by the splat.  Shifting her eyes to her bloody scimitar, she ran over and snatched its hilt, slicing the closest Like Like cleanly in half.  Now only five of them remained.  And they didn't move for fear that they would be killed like their comrades.  Rowen swung her blade in the air; the beasts fled as fast as their fleshy bodies would allow.  Rowen grinned triumphantly and tucked her scimitar in her scabbard, continuing her way down the bloodstained sewer and into the castle.  "Never underestimate the power of Rowena Alexandra, ascendant of the mighty hero Rhaquen."  She cracked her cramped fingers and placed her hands behind her head, proud of her victory over the Like Like clan.

_*              *              *_

Luke was speechless.  Zelda wasn't…his mother?  Then who was?  Did he even have one?  He stared down at the carpet, his eyes glossy with tears.  No words came to mind as the crystal tears slipped down his handsome face.  "I don't understand." He whispered softly.   Zelda put an arm around him; he stood up quickly, angrily.  "Why didn't you tell me before?" he demanded, his fists clenched.  The princess saw his tears drip onto the carpet and her heart was filled with sorrow like nothing she'd ever felt before.

" You were so young and I felt that you just needed someone to look after you, like a mother.  I'm sorry Luke." She apologized; Link stayed silent.

The young orphan relaxed.  He thought about what that man had said.  _"You are my son…" _His son…Then he remembered that man saying something about underneath one of his gloves.  Slowly, he removed his right one.  Nothing but the pale skin from lack of sunlight.  Replacing his right glove, he began to remove the left one when Zelda placed her hand on his shoulder.  He turned his head to look at her.  She looked hurt.  Even though he had just discovered the truth about their relationship, he still loved her and considered her his mother.  He didn't like to see her like this.  "No." he began.  "I should be sorry.  I've been such a burden on Hyrule, on you.  But you always stood by me.  And now look what I've caused.  I brought tears to your eyes, Mother."

She shook her head.  "It's not you.  I really should have told you when you were younger, Luke.  I caused this burden; none of what has happened was your fault, Luke."  She grasped his left hand with hers.  "And there isn't much time left.  You must go now, otherwise you won't make it out."  

He didn't want to go, but he knew she was right.  He kissed her cheek and withdrew his hand as Link came to his side.  "Come, let's go." He said.  Reluctantly, Luke followed.  _Goodbye, Mother._  Zelda waved a slender hand after them and smiled forcefully as they left.  She quietly shut her large doors and sat on her satin chair.  She would miss him.

*              *              *

Luke stood staring at Zelda's door, his left hand resting on his right arm.  With his right hand, he slowly pulled the glove off and stared at the back of his hand in complete awe.  What he found there was none other than--  "Luke, come on, we have to go now!  The guard I spoke to earlier has found out the truth about your escape and their coming for you as we speak," Link said.  Quickly, Luke replaced his glove and the two of them, the captured and the liberator, raced away down the corridors, avoiding contact with any of the lords or ladies.  Guards were blocking off all possible escape routes and weren't going to be tricked again.  "Navi!" Link called and the little orb-like blue ball appeared again.

"What's going on?" she asked.  "The castle is in chaos!"

"I know, I know!  They know that Luke is free and they've blocked all the exits.  Even I can't leave without running into trouble.  Do you have any advice?"

"I-I do," said Luke, staring at the back of his left hand as if he were trying to see right through the tan leather.  "And I have to admit that I haven't been fully…" he searched for a word, "truthful with you.  You see, that man who attacked the market…he claimed that I was his son and that I wasn't of this world."

Link just stared, his eyebrows arched, and Navi rested on his head, her wings drooping sadly.  "Why didn't you tell us before, Luke?" the little fairy asked quietly.

"I don't know.  I guess it just wasn't the right time."  Luke sighed.  "I'm sorry, Link, Navi.  And there is something that I must show you.  I have just found this out for myself moments ago and it may clear some of this up.  I don't know for sure what this is, but it seems somehow…familiar…like an old friend."

"Well whatever it is you have to show us, do it quick.  We're running a little low on time."

And with that, Luke removed his left again and held it up so they could see the back of his hand clearly.  And, sure enough, the mark of the Triforce was imprinted in the flesh.  Its color, which was far from golden, was hard to see in the dim light of the hallway and Link jumped back, startled.  For the color of the Triforce was black.

*              *              *

The farther Rowen traveled down the sewer, the harder it became to see where she was going.  She had seen no further trace of the Like Likes, and she was glad that they had left her be.  But she had the feeling in her gut that there was something else lurking in the depths, waiting for her to draw ever nearer.  And her gut hadn't failed her yet.  She drew her scimitar (an instinctive move) and clutched it until her knuckles were white as newly fallen snow.  Her feet had began to ache inside of her boots and the sordid water beneath them was beginning to soak into her boots; and with each step she took, they squelched unpleasantly.  So she sat on the cleanest slab of rock she could find and emptied them out as best she could, then set off on her way again.


	2. Luke's Darkness

                It had been a good three hours or so since Rowen had been trekking around down in the sewers, and she was beginning to become a bit bored.  The Like Likes had come back once, but they left her alone and retreated into the shadows.  She had eaten a few of the apples she packed; the apples from the Kakariko orchard were shiny and sweet and were always plentiful, but she was still hungry after four of them.  Her scimitar hung at her side in its scabbard, still caked with the dry blood from the earlier battle with the Like Likes.  She was covered in blood and grime and her feet were beginning to grow sore.  She sighed and sat down again.  There wasn't anything else in here; she had hoped for another fight with a new creature.  She rested her head in one of her palms.  Maybe this was a mistake.

                Then from deep within the darkness, she heard a throaty growl and loud footsteps.  Rowen quickly stood and drew her ancient scimitar, holding it up near her chest.  A pair of glowing, blood red eyes pierced the darkness of the sewer and almost blinded her and she closed her eyes just enough to keep out the light.  The light from the eyes began to fade, and more pairs of the eyes appeared on all sides of her.  A hissing laughter broke the silence and a score or so of large lizard-like warriors stepped forth, each armed with a long, blood stained blade.  Rowen jumped, startled, as they closed in around her and she gritted her teeth.  This didn't look good; their long, forked tongues darted in and out of their mouths like a snake's and they all shrieked loudly.  Rowen covered her ears, afraid that she would be going deaf, and deflected a lightning quick strike from the assumed leader of the bunch.  She struck back, scraping its sword arm, and was immediately knocked to the grimy ground.  They all leapt in on her, pinning her to her spot, and swung at her with all they could muster.  She managed to block most of their shots and suffer only minor scratches on her face and arms.  Then, with a loud cry, she drove them all off with a wide swing of her scimitar and hacked away at them like a machine, blood streaming down her face.  But, it seemed for each one she felled, another came in to take its place.  At this rate, she would never get out of here in one piece.  She needed a strategy and she needed it fast.

*              *              *

                Link and Navi stared at the mark on their friend's hand in disbelief and horror.  Navi grew a paler blue and her small wings drooped a little.  "What is that?" she squeaked.

                Luke shook his head.  "I don't know what it is."  He looked up at Link now, who looked inquisitive.  "Is…is there something wrong?"

                Link looked up suddenly, his expression seemed a bit dazed now.  His throat was dry and he could find no words to respond with.  "I'm fine," he managed finally, turning his head to look at Navi, who was resting on his shoulder.  He could feel the little fairy shiver and nudge his throat; she was cold.  He hesitated a moment, then took off the Golden Gauntlet on his left hand and held it out for Luke to see.  "I should have shown you this earlier," Link said, forcing a grin. 

                "You too?" Luke said, looking at the mark on his own hand, then at the one on his friend's.  "What are these, Link?"

                "It is the mark of the Triforce," Link replied.  Luke looked confused, so he explained.  "Do you know who Din, Nayru, and Farore are?"  Luke shook his head.  "They are the three goddesses who created Hyrule.  Din is the Goddess of Power; Nayru is the Goddess of Wisdom; and Farore is the Goddess of Courage.  After they created our world, they continued to the afterlife and the place where they left the world, the Sacred Realm, was where the Triforce was formed.  The Triforce is an ancient relic of unimaginable power and many people desire it, good and evil alike.  And people with the mark of the Triforce on the backs of their left hand have a piece of the relic within them.  Mine is Courage.  Zelda, too, has one; the Triforce of Wisdom.  And Ganondorf, the Evil King, has the final piece, the Triforce of Power.  But if there are only three, why do you have the mark on your hand?" Link explained.

                "I see now," Luke replied, "but still, I am rather confused why it is there."

                "Hey Link," Navi piped up, "why don't you go ask Rauru?  I bet he'd know something about it."

                "Good idea, but first we've got to get out of here."  Link grabbed Luke's left hand with his own left and they sprinted off down the halls, despite the guards inhabiting them.  "Earlier you said something about a plan?" he directed at Luke, who nodded and opened his mouth to speak.  But Luke stumbled over the corner of a rug and fell; Link paused and turned around to help his friend, but the knights took him and Navi into custody.  The guards then seized Luke, avoiding his fins purposely, dragging him back off to the dungeon.  They all failed to notice the Black Triforce on Luke's hand begin to glow.

                Link struggled to get free and was, in turn, rammed with the butt of a spear in the stomach and he fell to his knees, gasping for breath.  Navi flapped her wings wildly, spreading her fairy dust everywhere, and the guard holding her inhaled the majority of it and fell asleep on the floor.  Navi giggled a little and flew off in attempt to help Luke get free.  But when she landed on his shoulder, it seemed he was unconscious.  The guards had failed to notice her.

                Link, who was beginning to draw breaths in again, looked up and saw Navi and Luke.  Navi was shouting something in the young man's ear, but he didn't move and didn't speak.  Navi was going to need some help.  But with these knights watching him, Link could do nothing but watch.  Then it hit him like a thunderbolt.  He reached into his pack and pulled out a small nut, a Deku Nut.  He closed his eyes and crushed the nut on the floor as hard as he possibly could and a blinding flash burst out of the shell and struck all eyes that remained unshielded.  The guards holding the still Luke dropped him and cried out in pain, covering their burning eyes.  Link stumbled to his feet, eyes still closed, and walked over to Luke, hoisting him up and putting one of his limp arms over his shoulders.  And the three companions continued on down the hall, hoping that the effects of the Deku Nut would last long enough for them to get out of the castle.  "Just hang on a bit longer, Luke, we'll be out of here soon," Link said softly, not wanting to draw more attention than needed.  Luke stirred a bit and looked straight ahead; Navi perched on his shoulder, sending a warm sensation throughout his body and he groaned.

                "I can walk, you know," he snapped, a little harsher than intentioned.  Startled, Link released him, and the hybrid looked at his feet.  "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that.  I just…I just feel so different, somehow.  I can't explain it."

                Link placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.  "I understand.  Sometimes I feel like that too.  Don't worry; I'm sure it's nothing.  Let's just keep going.  The effects of the Deku Nut won't last much longer.

                "But Link," Navi countered, "how can we get out and shun attention from other guards and knights?  You know the castle as well as you know the forest; isn't there a hidden sewer in the courtyard?"

                "Navi, you're brilliant!" Link exclaimed.  "I had forgotten about that!  The courtyard isn't far from here.  I'll bet that we can get there before the guards come after us again.  If Luke is willing to do a little more walking, that is."

                "I can do it," Luke replied, convalescing his posture steadily.  "I'll do anything to get out of here alive."  Link nodded and they turned left into a long hallway, at least a quarter of a mile long.  Luke swallowed and followed Link and his fairy partner down the long corridor.  At the end, there was a large door with light peeking out from the cracks and a beautiful design of a large blooming rose with an angel hovering above with a harp.  The angel's hair was a shimmering black and covered her beautiful face so all that one could see was one of her green eyes, nose, and half of her rosy lips.  Luke would have asked who the angel was, but he heard angry yelling from behind him.  The guards were coming after them again, as were the knights.  Link and Navi were already started on down the passageway, and Luke took off in a sprint, easily catching up to them.  "They're coming back," he said.

                "I know; we'd better hurry—"  Link's sentence was cut short when the general of the knights stepped out in their path with his sword drawn at pointing straight at them.

                "By order of the King of Hyrule, I hereby place you all under arrest.  Drop your weapons and come silently," the general said.  Link scowled and refused to obey.  Navi glowed and angry red and flew wildly about the knight's head, but he did not heed the small fairy as any type of a threat.  The general snapped, and threescore of knights appeared all around the three escapees.  Luke's heartbeat began to race as the knights drew ever nearer, swords drawn and ready to clash in combat.  His breath caught in his throat and his adrenaline rushed madly through his veins.  The general of the knights waved his sword, and in loud battle cries, the knights rushed forth in attack.  The sixty swords --sixty-one if you count the general-- seemed to be nothing but blurs when they slashed back and forth.  Even the mighty hero Link was overwhelmed and had taken many vicious wounds.  Navi was doing all that she could, but they didn't seem to care much about her.  And as for Luke, he had never killed or harmed anything in his entire life and would not fight back no matter how badly he was hurt.  He was knocked on the ground hard and could see the damage the knights were dealing to his friend; Link wouldn't be able to go on much longer at this rate and Luke feared for his death.  There were many deep gashes in his body and the blood flowed out of his wounds like crimson water from a fountain.  And then Luke felt hatred for the attackers and something sparked inside of him, something that he knew was not good.  He climbed to his feet and that dark emotion grew until it clouded all of his other senses and the Black Triforce glowed even brighter.  His once turquoise eyes grew red and he threw himself into the fray in the defense (or so he thought) of Link.

                The knights yelled and (some) fled in fear.  Luke was like the ruthless Morpha, which had once frozen all of Zora's Domain and its inhabitants.  His fins cut through all bone and blade that they came in contact with, and the sickening crunch of broken bones and torn muscles hit all ears in the hall.  Red blood covered the walls and clean white floor and some even struck Navi down.  The little fairy sputtered and shook it all off, then hid in Link's hat.  She was not the kind of fairy who liked to see violence and mass murdering, and this was possibly the worse she had seen in her life.  Why else did you think that she stayed in Link's hat or pack when he was fighting?  She only came out at those times when he called her or she felt that she was needed.  Her wisdom for mystical creatures was second to none, even to Rauru himself.  And Link could only watch in complete awe and terror as the peaceful Luke hacked away mercilessly at the knights.  Body parts flew across the room and smacked the general in the face and Link saw horror in his eyes as he fled just when Luke finished off the last of the sixty knights, sweat running down his brow.  The red from his eyes faded and he began breathing heavily; he looked all around his feet and saw the dismembered bodies of threescore knights and his eyes widened.  "Did…did I do all of this?" he said to himself.

                Link stood up, leaning on his sword for support.  "Yeah, it was you."  He pulled Navi out of his hat.  "I didn't know you were capable of that kind of violence."

                "Neither did I.  I…feel so odd…I actually…enjoyed that," Luke replied slowly; Link arched an eyebrow as his little fairy friend healed his wounds.  But Link did not say anything else and they continued on down the corridor to the large door at the end.  Luke pushed it open to reveal a vast garden with beautiful marble fountains gushing crystal water and endless rows of roses, both red and white.  A soft, soothing fragrance drifted through the air and all three of them felt relaxation come into their minds.  Luke reached out a hand to touch a rose; he loved roses.  Zelda always kept a freshly picked rose in her room, and they reminded him of her, the woman he loved as a mother.  His fingers gently stroked the rose's petals and, to his surprise, the rose turned black and burst into flames.  Luke jumped and followed Link and Navi further into the garden, past a brilliant white fountain, and up to a  large, stone statue of a moon and sun.  Link placed his hand on the sun and Navi rubbed up against the moon, and before Luke's very eyes, the statue broke into half and a small hole about two feet wide was revealed to them.  Link looked back at Luke and slid in, Navi close behind him.  Then Luke slid into the abyss and the statue repaired itself as if nothing had happened.  They had gotten out of the castle safely, but there were also dangers in the sewers, dangers beyond their wildest dreams.

*              *              *

                Rowen was cornered.  She could not escape from these fleet-footed lizard warriors (she had tried thrice already) and could not fight her way through them.  There were endless numbers of them, and she had lost track of how many she had killed within the last half hour.  Her scimitar was no longer the silver color it originally was, it was more of a dark crimson now.  But it was strong and had cut through many limbs and slain twice as many as it wounded.  She could think of no strategy besides kill or be killed, as her grandfather used to say before he died.  And, from where she was standing, she could still fight them off, but she didn't know for how much longer.  Her body was beginning to weaken quickly and there were many wounds on her flesh.  Weariness began to overcome her and her eyes drooped ever so slightly when she heard footsteps down the tunnel.  With hope in her eyes, she turned to see two young men and a…a fairy?!  She couldn't believe it.  She was seeing an actual, live, _fairy_!  "Hey!" she called out to them.  "Hey, I need some help over here!  Do you think you could…you know, get rid of these things?  I'm starting to get a little claustrophobic."

                The one in green reached into a side pouch and took out a large diamond with fire burning fiercely in the core.  He held it above his head and yelled "Din's Fire!"  The diamond burst into raging flames and spread until it touched the walls of the sewer, frying the lizards into nothing but bones and bad memories.  Rowen flinched, thinking that she, too, would be scorched, but when she felt no pain, she looked up and saw no trace of her attackers.  The two men walked over to her, both smiling.  "Are you all right, miss?"

                Rowen nodded.  "Yeah, I'm fine.  Thanks a lot; I think those thingies were gonna eat me or somethin' like that."

                "Lizalfos?  No.  They just attack whatever moves.  Odd, they don't usually hunt in packs that large.  My name is Link."

                Rowen extended a hand and Link grasped it firmly yet gently.  "The name's Rowena, Rowen for short.  And who're you two?"

                "I'm Navi and this is Luke.  He's kind of shy," the fairy said, flying playfully around Rowen's head and landing on Link's shoulder with a cute giggle.  Luke smiled slightly, still shocked about his earlier performance.  Rowen looked at him quizzically.  "How come you don't speak?  I don't bite, I think.  Hum, well the last time I checked, I didn't but…times change!"  She laughed happily and sheathed her scimitar.  Link smiled.          

                "Sorry, I just don't feel much like talking right now.  I haven't quite been feeling…feeling…"  Luke tried to say, but ended up leaning against the wall.  And Rowen saw the Black Triforce on his hand.  Too stunned to say anything, she stared, mouth open slightly.  She could hear his heavy breathing and saw sweat drip from his face to the musty floor.

                "Hey, are you okay?  You don't sound too well.  You don't look too good either.  If you don't mind my sayin' that," Rowen said as compassionately as she could.  She wasn't one to usually talk like that, and she had to admit that it sounded rather false.  She shrugged and looked at Link, whose brow was wrinkled with worry.  "Hey…_what's goin' on here?  Am I invisible?  I want to know what is happening!  Spill it already!_"                

                "I don't know what 's going on, Rowen, but it isn't good.  Trust me," Link told her.

                "Oh, okay.  If you want it that way…"  Rowen took a drink out of her water bottle, which had somehow managed to stay clean throughout all of her struggles.  It was a little warm, but it was something to drink and she wasn't one to complain.  She offered some to her new acquaintances; Link took a small bit in his hand and held it out for Navi, who happily splashed into it and washed off all the blood that was splattered on her earlier.  She glowed a bright blue now and shook out her wings.  "Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess that works, too."  She screwed the cork back on the bottle and tucked it away for the time being.  Link helped Luke to sit and Rowen began to feel rather worried.  She sat by Luke and smiled.  "Hey, are you feeling all right?  You're beginning to make me worry and I don't like to."  Luke didn't reply; he just stared forward blankly.  Rowen looked up at Link and Navi.  Link smiled vaguely and she felt a little better about the situation, but not by much.  She sighed and leaned backward.  She was tired.

                Finally, it was Navi who broke the silence.  "I think it's about time that we left this place.  I don't feel comfortable down here and who knows what else is down here.  Link, how do you propose we get out?"

                Link clicked his tongue once and dug through his pack, searching for his ocarina.  He pulled out the small blue instrument and placed it to his lips.  A sweet melody echoed through the tunnels and trilled a bit; Rowen grinned and plucked the strings on her harp, matching the tune Link was playing.  A green light began to kick up and surround the travelers and the duet played on until it grew so bright that Rowen had to close her eyes.  And then, they were all gone.

The next thing Rowen noticed was that they were in a clearing surrounded by minimal trees and a platform with a large triangle on it.  A melody played from deep within the forest and Rowen thought she recognized the tune from somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  "Where are we?" she asked Link, who was holding up a dazed Luke.

                "The Lost Woods.  Or, to be more precise, the Sacred Forest Meadow.  This is the place where my friend Saria played her ocarina all the time.  The song you're hearing now is her song, Saria's Song.  If you play this song, you can talk with the spirits of nature and the Kokiri will call you friend," Link explained.

                Rowen took a moment or two to memorize the song; she rather liked it.  "But the Kokiri already call me friend.  I've been visiting them ever since I was a little girl.  I just never came in this part of the Lost Woods before."           

                Navi looked up at the sky.  It was a golden brown with a touch of orange.  "Morning is coming; we'd better head back to the village and see if there's anywhere we can stay until we're ready to move on.  Uhm…where _are _we headed, anyway?"

                "Who knows.  Where ever destiny takes us, I suppose," Link replied, already leaving the spot where they had appeared.  Rowen and Navi raced to catch up with him and Rowen allowed the fairy to perch on her shoulder.  "My house is still vacant; we can stay there.  It's small, but it should be able to provide shelter to three people and a fairy."

                "Then what're we waitin' for?  Let's go!" Rowen said.  She was ready for a long nap and she didn't care where she slept.  As long as it was inside.  

*              *              *

                _Luke was standing out in the middle of the forest, looking up at the night sky.  He was the only one awake at this time, except the nocturnal hunters, and dawn was a good three hours away.  He sighed softly and blinked.  The stars were beautiful tonight.  He was feeling just fine; maybe that dizziness and sick feeling were just an illusion.  Or then again, maybe not.      _

_                Then the light from the stars faded and so did the moon.  Confused, he looked blindly around for any source of light.  There was nothing, not even the fireflies were shimmering now.  A hissing noise rang out from the darkness and drew nearer, nearer, nearer.  Luke fled in the opposite direction of the noise, afraid, but everywhere he went looked the same, just like the Lost Woods.  The hissing grew louder and louder until it was all around him and he covered his ears, falling to his knees and crying out for it to stop.  But it didn't.  It closed in even closer and a dark laughter replaced the hissing now.  He made out the outline of a tall, shadowy figure and glowing red eyes that pierced his heart.  He wanted to flee, but the laughter and those eyes seemed to petrify him on the spot and the figure lifted him up by his throat and thrust a hand right through Luke's chest and he felt sharp nails graze his heart.  Red blood flooded from his wound and covered the green grass.  And by the glow of the eyes, Luke saw sharp fangs surrounded by a sinister smile.  "Did you miss me?" a deep voice hissed._

Then Luke screamed.  There was a sharp pain in his heart, worse than anything he had ever felt before, and Rowen, Navi, and Link woke up in a start.  Rowen's hair was a complete mess and she looked very tired; her eyes were still half closed.  "Whass goin' n?" she managed.  "Is it monin aeidy?"  Luke screamed again and clutched at his heart painfully.  Rowen put her pillow over her head.  "Stop dat an' go ta seep.  No screamin' in da middle of da night.  Can't a woman git some seep?"  And she just kept rambling on and on until Link nudged her and took her pillow.

                "Wake up," Link sternly snapped, "this is serious."

                Rowen sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.  "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place," she replied, her speech making more sense now than it did earlier.  "D'you think he's havin' a nightmare?"

                "I…I don't know.  Navi?"

                The small fairy yawned and hovered over Luke's head.  She looked deep into his face, then turned a purplish-black, trembled violently, and was flung backward.  Link acted quickly and caught her in his hat before she hit the wall.  "No, Rowen, I don't think he's having a nightmare.  I think this is very real."  Rowen swallowed hard and moved toward Link, who pulled her closer to comfort her.  It didn't work well; Rowen was more frightened than she had ever been in her life and even Navi nestled against her cheek.  "Don't worry, Rowen, we're all going to be all right," Navi said with a tiny, quivering voice.

                "Are you sure, Navi?  I mean, I don't have a good feeling about this.  We'll be okay, sure, but what about Luke?" Rowen replied quietly.  Navi didn't have anything else to say in the matter and the three tired friends could do nothing but watch and hope for the best.

                _Falling…falling…falling into the eternal abyss of darkness.  The eternal abyss of bereavement, of devastation, of corruption.  No soul in this world remains untainted by him, the God of Darkness and Destruction.  All have been touched by his hands and none have kept their purity; all have fallen into their own transgression and cannot return.  The dark overwhelms the light…_

                _And now he is reborn.  He emerges from within his prison inside a black representation to_ _wreak his havoc once again and take what is truly his.  All who stand against him with collapse into death…will collapse into their darkness.  He is revitalized at last…Malice, the God of Darkness and Destruction…_

                Rowen hid behind Link in pure fear.  Navi remained perched on Rowen's shoulder, trembling and turning a snow white.  Link drew his sword and his expression was fatal.  Rowen's hand strayed to her scimitar instinctively, but she could not find the energy to draw it from its scabbard.  It grew so terribly cold in Link's small, childhood house and they were all afraid for their lives.  For there was no longer a Luke, but a dark man sitting on the wooden bed bordered by a cold, thrashing, black, fiery aura; he was looking down at the floor.  Large falcon-like wings protruded from this man's back and Rowen estimated that when they spread out as far as they possibly could, they would reach an average of a seven-foot wingspan.  He was deathly pale, like that of a skeleton.  Crimson hair with thin veins of black reached down to the middle of his exposed back and shielded most of his face.  Long fingered hands with long nails rested on knees taller than the bed itself; this man was much taller than Luke would ever be.  The only article of clothing he wore was a long sarong that had slits cut up both sides and tights underneath similar to Link's, but black, and black leather boots.  He wore no shirt, which was rather obvious, and his unbelievably immense physique almost stunned Rowen, who was only peeking out from behind Link.  Tattooed across his torso was a black dragon whose tail winded around his back and the very tip of the tail could be seen down by his waist.  Navi whimpered and it was Rowen's turn to placate her.

                This man threw back his head and laughed; the three of them saw his knife-like fangs and Rowen gasped.  He finally looked at them through blood red serpent-like eyes.  The lining encircling his eyes was dark and looked like Rowen's mother's eyeliner.  She almost laughed, but her lungs had not enough air to provide for a chuckle, much less to breathe.  The vermilion stone in the middle of his forehead shimmered within his cold aura and his sensation lashed out at them with long, wiry hands.  He grinned sinisterly at them and stood; he was at least a head (maybe two) taller than Link, the tallest out of the small group.  Link clasped the hilt of the Master Sword until his knuckles turned white and prepared for the worst.  "So," began this horrifying man, "he finally acknowledges his abhorrence for the human race and all that reside harmoniously in the midst of it.  Too long have I lingered for this moment.  And an audience was here to witness my resurrection."  The voice sounded like not one, but two people speaking simultaneously, word for word.  Rowen shuddered.  She had never felt fear like this before, and she had hoped that she never would.        

                "Who are you?" Link demanded.  "What have you done with Luke?"

                "Imprudent man, I am Luke.  The true Luke.  I am the darkness within him, the revulsion.  I would have been revived earlier if it had not been for that princess and her affection for the amalgam.  I am Malice, the God of Darkness and Destruction.  Long ago I was sealed away in that accursed mark," (Rowen noticed at this moment that the Black Triforce on his left hand was gone and had reappeared in the clawed hands of the black dragon), "because my power could not be matched by any living creature.  I repudiated to go on to the life after death as Din, Nayru, and Farore did after their labors were completed.  And no one discerns what has come about of Rhapsody after these elongated eons."

                "There are only three creators of the earth, stupid," Rowen blurted, then quickly covered her mouth.  She wanted to smack her forehead.  But Malice did not make any threatening moves and she breathed easily for the time being.

                "That is where you are mistaken.  Rhapsody, the Goddess of Life and I are the fourth and fifth creators of this world and all the living beasts.  We are never cited in old legends of the earth's beginning for we did not continue on to death and were, therefore, dubbed unimportant.  But I am now resuscitated, and this world shall become nothing but an infinite wasteland where naught will endure.  The agonized and dying screams of all people shall leave me satisfied and all will be swathed in darkness!"  Malice laughed once again and Rowen covered her ears.  And the impious man, if he could be considered a man, saw her fear clearly.  He reached out a hand and summoned her forth; Rowen found that she was not walking toward him, but floating two inches off of the floor.  She was afraid as she looked him in the eye and feared worse for what he would do.  He ran his index finger down her cheek and his nail cut deep into her flesh; her red blood spurted from the thin wound and dripped onto his hand.  "Such an appealing human," he said softly, his hand resting on her wound.  Now Rowen was angry.  She smacked away his hand and glared at him.

                "Don't touch me," she snarled at him.  "And my name isn't human; it's Rowen.  Remember it."  Her feet touched the ground and she stormed back over to Link and Navi, who could only stare at her.  They had to admit, she was brave, but foolish.  She reminded Link of himself when he was a young boy, but he didn't quite have the same personality she did.  Link turned his head to look at her; her look was irritated and agitated and Link realized that she had quite a short temper.  "'Appealing', humph.  I'll appeal you, you…"

                "Rowen, hush," Link interrupted and Navi agreed.

                "Don't 'hush' me—uhm, I mean, okay," Rowen replied, fixing the scowl she had planted on her beautiful young face.  She grinned awkwardly at her friends.  "Uh, sorry, lost my temper."  Link shook his head and looked up at the ceiling.

                Malice cleaned the blood off of his finger with his tongue and smirked at Rowen.  "Feisty, aren't we?"  She glowered at him and snorted angrily.  He chuckled amusedly.  "A stalwart woman; no conjecture that men admire you."

                "Shut up," she inserted spontaneously, stamping a foot on the wooden floor, which creaked with age.  "I've beaten the shit out of tougher men, and you aren't one of them, you—"

                "Rowen, I think that's enough," Link interrupted when he saw the look on Malice's fear provoking (yet somehow striking) face.  "You should hold your tongue for now."

                "Yes, take note of your friend's recommendation.  Little girls are not thought to use fetid lingo in the presence of superiors."  Malice folded his arms across his chest.  "I shall grant you leniency only because of who you are."

                Rowen's temper flared now, and Link had to hold her back.  "Let me go, Link, let me go!"  Then she directed her speech at Malice.  "When I get free, I'm gonna rip that smirk off your face and shove it up your ass!"

                "Rowen—"

                "Don't think I won't just 'cause I'm a woman!"

                "Rowen—"

                "Are you listening, you winged freak?  When I get free, your going to taste my old, rusty, scimitar!  That's right, you're gonna be beaten by a woman!  _A woman_!" Rowen shrieked, paying no attention to Link.

                "_Rowen_!" Link finally yelled, and she calmed down a bit.  "This is _not _the time to be mouthing off, and this is _not _the kind of…of…_person_," (he had failed to find a word that suited Malice without making him angry or making the sentence sound odd), "to be saying these things to."  Rowen sat on the old table hesitantly.

                "Taste…" Malice said thoughtfully.  "That reminds me that I have consumed naught for myriad years.  Quiescent spirits have no need for sustenance, but breathing, living, individuals do.  I thank you for the prompt and I depart from the thrice of you here.  Farewell, for now."  And his aura enveloped his entire body.  Link leapt forward in feeble attempt to catch him before he disappeared, but he went through the mass of black and purple flames and hit the wall hard.  When he turned around, there was no sign of Malice at all.  But it was not Malice the three of them worried about; it was the things he would do the people and the country.  

                But Rowen worried more for Luke than Malice.

                "Come on, let's go!" Link exclaimed, rushing out of his house and calling on his mare, Epona.  She immediately came to him from her grazing (she had stopped living at the ranch after Ganon's defeat) and whinnied happily.  Link mounted her and helped Rowen onto her back behind him and Navi, clinging to Rowen's collar, prepared for another ride on the swift horse.  The Kokiri children ran out of the way as she ran and Rowen whooped.  She loved fast horses, like her stallion Silver Stream.  He was in the stable in Lon Lon Ranch and would come to her whenever she called his name.  He had better hearing than any feline and was faster than most four legged animals, except, perhaps, Epona.  Come to think of it, she hadn't ridden him in a while…

                "Hey," she said over the whipping of the wind and the beating of Epona's hooves on the ground, "do you mind if I call my horse?  I think that I'm going to fall off back here."  A nod was her response, and she yelled loudly, but not loud enough to hurt any ears, for her horse.  It was only moments before a black dot appeared a half-mile before them.  Silver Stream galloped up to them and ran alongside Epona, matching her almost step for step.  He was a gorgeous horse with a silky black coat and a long, flowing, silver mane and tail that shimmered in the sun.  His dazzling green eyes looked to his owner and Rowen climbed off of Epona's back and onto her stallion's; he seemed glad to have her there and neighed with excitement.  Since Rowen had raised him from the minute he was born and treated him as if he was human, it was like they could read each other's minds, and he knew that something was going to happen.  And Link was surprised that the younger beast could keep up with his own horse, which was said to be the fastest living horse.  But, unfortunately, neither of them had the time to ponder the subject of who's horse was the quicker.

                "Can you see him anywhere, Navi?" Rowen called up to the airborne fairy.

                "No, not yet.  Just a bunch of clouds and grass," the little fairy replied, darting to and fro every three seconds or so.  Everything seemed to be peaceful, as it always was.  Navi sighed.  Maybe Malice was just an illusion and Luke was all right.  After all, Link had gone right through him.  But that was when his aura was surrounding him.  When he touched Rowen, she bled, so he _must _be real.  She sighed again.  "There doesn't appear to be anything wrong out here; maybe he went into the market to get some fruit.  Or what's left of the market.  It's surprising how quickly the Hylians can rebuild that place."

                "Actually, Navi, I doubt he's at the market," Rowen answered.  "I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling he's in the field.  We would have heard and seen destruction if he was in any populated area.  He's obviously not stupid, despite the fact that I called him stupid," she said, and then paused.  "Do ya think he's mad at me for that?"

                "Just keep going, Rowen," Link replied.  Rowen nodded.

                "Anyway, if he was in the air, Navi would've already found signs of him, right?"  Link nodded and Navi shook her wings.  She couldn't nod, exactly, so she had to find alternative ways to communicate.  "So he must be either flying low or walking."

                "That's logical," Navi said, "but no one is in danger out here except for us.  No Hylian, Goron, or Kokiri ever run around out here."  Then Link turned pale.  Navi noticed this and landed on Epona's long neck.  "What's the matter?"

                "There is someone who runs around out here," he said gravely.  "Peron, the running man."

                "The who?" Rowen asked inquisitively.

                "You've never heard of the running man?" Navi asked.

                "No."

                "He's a man who lives for running.  He usually runs somewhere around Gerudo Valley at this time of day…Gerudo Valley!  Come on, let's go!  We have to get to Peron before Malice!" Link exclaimed, nudging Epona's ribs gently and she began to gallop.  Silver Stream and Rowen followed beside them, not wanting to be left behind.  And Navi still rode on the mare's neck.

                "Wait a sec," Rowen called out, "how do we know Malice eats people?"

                "We don't," Link inserted, "but we have to find Peron nonetheless."

                "Okay, whatever," Rowen said and urged Silver Stream into a full gallop, passing ahead of Link, Navi, and Epona.  She turned her head around.  "We'll check ahead this way," she said.

                "Link, left!" Navi said quickly, and Link swerved the beautiful mare to the left, passing behind the ranch.  It was then that Link remembered about Malon.

                "Navi, I need you to do a favor for me.  Go find Malon and tell her that I'm sorry that I didn't meet her at the market entrance; tell her that something else came up.  Then have her go back to the ranch and stay indoors.  I don't want to take any chances of her getting hurt.  Then come find me when you're done.  Can you do that?"

                "Sure," Navi said and started to fly off.  "Be careful!"

                "I will, I promise."  But Link felt uneasy without Navi by his side.  She'd be all right; she always found a way to get out of any unwanted trouble.  Link smiled as the wind whipped through his hair and blew his hat off of his head.  He reached back to try to catch it, but it was already out of his grasp.  He had no time to go back for it, so he just rode on.  No Navi and no hat.  He hoped that he wouldn't lose anything (or anyone) else.

*              *              *

                Rowen reached Peron before Link did and set Silver Stream out to graze for while she held cautious conversation with the running man.  Every moment or so, she would listen to him talk and look around for any signs of Malice or Link.  Even while standing still, Peron jogged in place eager to get on with his running.  But Rowen held him back with witty retorts and he grew to enjoy her company.  "So, how long have you been running?  Do ya ever get tired?  I would.  I'm no runner, that's for sure.  Unless I'm runnin' for my life, I leave all that stuff up to Silver Stream."

                "You seem to be able to run long distances, though, miss…uh…what is your name, anyway?"

                Rowen giggled.  "It's Rowena, y'all can call me Rowen.  Everyone else does.  And you're Pren, right?"

                Now it was Peron's turn to laugh.  "Peron, actually.  Hey, here comes your friend."  Rowen turned around and saw a hatless Link.  She chuckled, then cleared her throat and tried to look serious, but the look Link gave her only made her laugh out loud and point.      

                "You've got hat hair!" she quipped, tears running down her cheeks.  Link flattened out his hair the best he could, then took her hair down from the plait she was wearing it in.  She shrieked with laughter as it cascaded down her shoulders and Link thought to himself that she looked similar to the angel carved in the courtyard door.  And she even played the harp and had the same color eyes.  Rowen saw him staring and waved a hand in his face.  "What're you starin' at?  Do I have somethin' in my hair?  It's not a mess, is it?  Darn, I spent an hour—"

                "Its fine; just déjà vu.  You look like someone I've seen before."

                "Really?  Who?" Rowen inquired, but Link did not reply.  He smiled and stroked Epona's mane gently.  Silver Stream galloped over to his owner and reared with a startled neigh.  "What?  What's the matter?" Rowen asked her horse, a hand on his soft muzzle.  All the stallion would do was whinny and neigh and look in the same direction.  Rowen turned slowly around and saw Malice standing behind Link with a wicked grin on his lips.

                "Is your steed anxious?  He seems to be acting moderately antsy," Malice hissed, his eyes focused on Peron.  

                Rowen swallowed.  "We're busted."

                Malice spread his wings wide and a violent wind kicked up out of nowhere.  "Indeed," said he whilst approaching them impassively.  His vermilion eyes gazed down at the perplexed man with a shimmer that neither Rowen nor Link liked the look of.  Peron did not move; Malice reached a hazardous hand toward him slowly and the runner jerked backward, then turned to Link.

                The dark god placed a grin on his face that reflected his name.              

                Peron opened his mouth to ask a question, but Link stopped him before a single syllable escaped from between his lips.  "Don't turn your back to him; you never know what he'll do!"

                "He can't possibly be any worse than that Evil King Whatshisface," Peron stupidly replied.  Rowen smacked her forehead and shook her head, hand still resting on her fore.  Rowen seized the runner's shoulders and turned him around to keep an eye on Malice, but he was gone.  

                "Hey, where'd he go?  Did he run away?" Rowen said rather foolishly.

                "I doubt that, Rowen," replied Link, sliding off of Epona's back and unsheathing the Master Sword.  "Nevertheless, keep your eyes open for Malice and _don't let Peron out of your sight, Rowen_."

                Rowen turned to Link.  "Huh?  What'd you say?  I wasn't payin' attention."

                "_Rowen, turn back around!_"

                "What for?" she asked, doing as the hero told her to.  Peron was standing there looking at the two of them with an embarrassed grin on his face.  Rowen growled at him; he cleared his throat.  She shrugged.  "He's fine.  What're you so worried 'bout?"  She looked at Link over her shoulder and he rubbed his temples in distress.

                "Are you always like this?" Peron asked.         

                "Who, me?" Rowen asked innocently.  "Oh, yeah; 'always look on the bright side', that's my motto."

                "Bright side, that is entertaining," the blood curdling voice (or possibly more like voices) of Malice echoed from above them.  "No longer will a bright side hail in this humanity when I am finished.  All that will exist is death and corruption and darkness will reign over all."

                "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've heard this crap before," Rowen retorted.  "'The age of darkness', whoooooooo!  I am _so _afraid of the monsters underneath my bed.  They're gonna come out and eat me!" she quipped sarcastically.  

                "Silence!" Malice snarled; lightning crashed in the background and struck the ground near Rowen's feet.  She yelped and jumped backward into Link's arms.  He arched an eyebrow at her and she grinned sheepishly at him.  Clearing her throat, she released herself from his grasp and dusted off her silver tunic (which Lynda had so graciously washed for her last night).  "Do not endeavor to coax the murderous temptation within my mentality as it will be the final occasion you breathe!"

                Rowen rubbed her head in bewilderment.  "What are you talkin' 'bout?  I can't understand all those big words.  Could ya possibly use littler words and simpler sentences?"

                Malice growled deeply in his throat and landed in front of the young lady.  She swallowed and backed away; he pursued her at a slow pace until she tripped and fell backward.  He glared down upon her, eyes glowing irately, and she feared her fate.  "Do you ridicule me?"

                Rowen stumbled over her words nervously.  "Yes…er, I mean no…or yes…uhm…I dunno."

                "Answer me straightforward!"

                "No!" she blurted quickly then bit down hard on her own tongue.

                "Hmm," was the reply from her oppressor; he turned away from her to face the Hero and the runner.  Rowen hid behind a tree and peeked out from behind it.  She could hear her teeth chattering in her jaw and she clamped her teeth together tight.  And Malice spread his arms wide.  "But Link, that is what you are referred to, correct?"  An angry nod.  "I must thank you for leading me to a worthy quarry.  It is always amusing when my prey can flee quickly.  Luke knew of this man and often ran against him for the sport.  Let us see how quickly he can take flight now!"  And, despite Link's denying cries to the evil god's comment, a petrified Peron took off running as fast as he possibly could toward Kakariko Village.  Rowen, who had come out from behind her hiding place, swiped at the air and cursed.          

                "No no no!  Don't go that way!!  That's the way to my home, ya dork!  Argh, I gotta stop him before he gets there!" she exclaimed, more afraid for her loved ones than her own safety.  She mounted Silver Stream and the beautiful stallion took off at a full gallop.  Link, also, mounted Epona and followed closely after, silently cursing the goddesses and fate.


	3. Visions of the Future

            The wind whipped through Rowen's long black hair as her stallion ran after Peron.  She could hear Epona's hooves behind her; Link was following close behind.  She turned her head to look at him and noticed that he wasn't far from Silver Stream's hind haunches.  She snorted, not sure if she wanted help.  But then again, he _is _the Hero of Time and she, well, she's just a girl from Kakariko Village who is chasing after Hyrule's fastest man and a crazed god who has control of a guy she doesn't even know that well.  What a predicament for her, but she'd have to get used to it.  She had a feeling that she'd be involved in this 'till the end, or her end.

            Rowen heard another horse whinny beside her and the lovely mare pulled in close to her own stallion.  "Lovely day for a ride, isn't it?" Link said, trying to provide relief for the intense situation at hand.

            "Yep, absolutely positively beautiful," replied Rowen, a sick feeling starting in her stomach.  She felt like she was going to throw up her lunch; no, that feeling is from _not _eating lunch.  But if they couldn't stop Malice from getting to Peron, ugh, she didn't want to think about it.  She never did like bloodshed much.  Just the thought of it frightened her.  _What the hell am I doing here anyway?, _she thought; _this ain't none of my bees wax, I barely even know the guy who the freak with wings has possessed.  I only just met 'im yesterday._

_            **Freak with wings, am I?**_, a voice echoed in her mind.  **_As far as I'm concerned, mortals are the so-called "freaks".  Just be sure that you fail to turn your back on me; you can never be sure what I will do.  _**Then a powerful wind blew by, followed by a speeding blur, which she assumed was Malice.  The wind pushed the horses apart and Silver Stream had to struggle to stay on his feet.  Epona, her luck not quite as good as Silver Stream's, stumbled and fell over on her side, flinging Link off her back with a startled yell.  He hit his head hard on a rock, crimson blood gushing out of the wound, and fell out of consciousness.  Rowen halted her stallion, making a decision whether to go back and help him or continue forward and attempt to save Peron.  Her mind was torn between the two sides; a life was at stake at either end of the rope and she didn't know what to do.  She tugged fiercely at her hair in aggravation, a common gesture for her.  Link or Peron?  She bit her lip until she tasted blood and continued forward, hoping that Link would still be breathing when she returned for him.

            She spat the blood out of her mouth.

            When she finally arrived on the scene, Malice had Peron backed up against a large elm and the most wicked grin had ever she seen was planted on his face; his pale fangs could be seen from between his lips.  Rowen nudged her horse forth quicker, leapt off suddenly, and landed directly on her feet, running straight at Malice with her old scimitar drawn.  "Back off, bastard!" she shrieked, but Malice only seized the poor man's shoulders.  Rowen was close enough to hear the bones in Peron's shoulders snap and she thrust her blade at the god's back.  But, to her utter astonishment, the scimitar snapped clean in half and all that remained in her hand was the old bronze hilt.  She heard Malice laugh at her effort to injure him and she threw a childish fit, swinging her arms everywhere and kicking at his legs.  "Damn you!  You broke my grandpa's scimitar!  Damn you, damn you, damn you!  You stupid jerk face!  You broke it into two little pieces!  Now my mom's gonna break _me _into two little pieces!  Damn you, you…you…you!"

            "Cease playing the hero before you are seriously injured," came Malice's reply; Rowen was flung backward by some psychic force and was floating in midair under the influence of this mysterious power.  She whimpered.  She was deathly afraid of heights, and she wasn't even six feet off the ground.

            "I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place," she murmured to herself, her eyes closed.  And then she heard screaming, blood curdling screaming.  Her organs turned to mush and a sharp chill raced up her spine.  One of her eyes she opened forcefully and she saw blood splattered all over the once green grass.  Malice was kneeling beside a dead Peron doing only Nayru knows what, but she had a good guess.  Green eyes straining for a better look (her heart temporarily stopped in fright of what she would see), the sight she saw was horrid, the horrid one only sees in dreams.  Malice was swathed in blood that was not his own and was devouring the remains of Peron, every last bit of him.  She covered her eyes, wishing Navi were here.  She wanted to feel the little fairy's soothing warmth up against her throat and hear her small, sweet voice in her ear.  "Nayru, Farore, Din, help us all," Rowen whispered to no one as Malice stood upright and turned around.  Nothing was left of Peron except his vermilion blood splashed all over the ground and anything else close to the sight of his death.  Rowen's eyes widened when she saw what he held in his hand: a slowly beating heart. She gnawed at her nails (which her mother had told her numerous times not to do) as he approached her, but he didn't seem to want to do the same to her as he did to the late Peron.  He stopped when he was a foot away from her and she could only watch him swallow the organ whole.  She could see it travel down his throat (or just see the protuberance it formed) and the blood from it trickled down his chin.  He smirked darkly and she wondered how he could consume a full-grown man and not gain an ounce, for he showed no signs of ever consuming the man, with the exception of the blood covering his intensely muscled frame.

            He licked the blood from his lips before speaking.  "Mortals have such a gratifying flavor about them; I am sorry I did not experience this earlier."       

            "Cannibal!" she shot at him, the very picture of anger, hatred, and fear.  "You're a sick psycho, do ya know that?  What kind of idiot eats an entire man and talks 'bout how good it tastes?  That's just plain gross."

            Malice chuckled.  "It is the way of life, my dear.  The weak die and the strong thrive.  I suggest that you grow to accept this; I do not plan on leaving or being defeated any time soon."

            "I _ain't _your dear and I _ain't _gonna ever get used to it, not ever!" Rowen spat like an angry feline that has had its tail stepped on or pulled.  "Now put me down and…and…lemme down already!"

            "As you wish."  And, with a simple wave of a hand, she fell to the grass and he disappeared before her eyes.  Rowen sighed, and then remembered that Link was still lying in the middle of the field in unconsciousness.  She summoned Silver Stream to her, mounted, and galloped away to gather him and take him back to the Kokiri Forest so his wound could be dressed.  And she'd get some rest in the mean time and recover her lost nerves.

*          *          *

            Navi returned shortly after Rowen carried Link back to his childhood home.  She was informed of everything Rowen had seen, and her wings drooped sadly at the loss of a friend.  "He was a good guy," the little fairy had said; "He helped teach Link swiftness."

            Rowen sighed.  "I tried to stop that monster, but—my scimitar didn't hold out."  She held up the hilt and the broken blade.  "The moment it touched him, it snapped.  This was a family heirloom, and I broke it.  Without a weapon, I won't last much longer.  Hum, maybe I should go see Biggoron; he's pretty good at fixin' busted swords."

            "Uhm," began Navi, "that's not entirely possible…"

            Rowen snorted.  "Huh, why not?"

            "Biggoron passed away about two years ago.  He may not have looked old, but he's been around a long time."

            "Damn it!  Why don't anyone tell me these things?" the feisty teen growled, banging a closed fist on the small wooden table.  Then she flinched and shook her hand vigorously.  Her fist had struck the broken scimitar blade, slipped, and left a long vertical slash on her wrist.  Quickly she clapped a hand over it to slow the bleeding.  "What am I gonna do now, Navi?  We'll only be safe in the forest for a little while, and without Link here to help defend the Kokiri, gah, I'm overwhelmed!"

            Navi perched on her wounded partner's forehead and looked down at his face.  He was sleeping peacefully, but his expression was unpleasant to the eye.  The fairy sighed and turned a lighter shade of blue.  "Get some rest, Rowen.  I've a feeling we won't have much time for relaxation soon after Link recovers."

            Rowen spat out the carrot she had been munching on.  "Why not?"

            "Well, we have to find you a weapon, figure out a way to stop Malice, and track down Princess Zelda."

            "What?  Why do we have to find the Princess?"

            "She's missing."

            "Oh, great!" said Rowen sarcastically and she leaned back in her chair, almost toppling over backward.  "As if things weren't bad enough.  Whaddaya think happened to her?"

            "Who knows.  Now, rest up.  We've got a lot to do."

            "Right, right," replied Rowen, lying down on her spot on the floor.  She pulled her blanket up over her head and, slowly, drifted off into slumber.

            _The water sparkling in the lake gently ebbed in and out in front of her eyes.  The sun sparkled and a soft breeze blew through the short grass.  Lake Hylia was the most peaceful place in Hyrule, completely clear of any evil.  Rowen lay down on the sun-warmed grass, staring up at the sky, and chewing on a blade of the crisp green grass.  The fluffy white clouds drifted high in the sky and wild Guay screeched their horrid, yet beautiful, cries and soared along in small groups of two to three.  She sighed._

_            There was a ripple forming on the surface of the still lake.  Rowen sat up to see what caused it and her eyes widened, and then settled down.  She stood and smiled back at the man standing a few feet away from her and approached him as if she had known him her whole life.  "You…you're Luke, right?"_

_            "Yes."_

_            "But you…and Malice…and—"_

_            He silenced her with a finger.  "Hush, all will be explained.  Sit, and we will talk."  _

_            She obeyed._

_            "Is this real?  Or is this a dream?" she asked him, and he took her hand kindly.     _

_            "It all depends on what you consider real," came the response, and Rowen could not make herself look at him.  His genteel smile faded into an expression of sorrow and vague hatred.  "I know what you think."_

_            Her words were just above a murmur.  "It has nothin' to do with you, though."_

_            Luke shook his head.  "It has everything to do with me.  He lived inside me for all those years, and I never knew it.  I could have lived my life peacefully if it wasn't for that cloaked man and those threescore soldiers that I…killed."_

_            Now she looked up into his dazzling turquoise eyes compassionately.  "It ain't your fault, is it?"_

_            "I wish that I could answer that, but I can't.  The only thing that I am sure of is that Malice **can** be stopped.  And I will tell you how, but it is nothing close to simple.  And it must be done before seven moons have passed, before the Red Eclipse, or everything will fall into his hands."_

_            Rowen eagerly clutched his hands, tighter than intended.  "I'm listenin'!  Tell me; I can do it!"_

_            "Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, Spirit, Light, Wisdom, Power, Courage, Life.  These are the ones you must protect from his wrath.  And there is more.  There are two masks that he must not obtain.  If even one of the listed is lost, his power will soar higher than ever.  But if all are lost…there will be…"_

_            Rowen looked completely bewildered.  "Huh?" she said, but he continued on._

_            "I…I have foreseen the fate of Hyrule and three other places, two of which are sacred.  Before two moons pass, they will be no more, all four of them.  If you can find the legendary blade Vorflarine, forged by the power of the elements and the goddesses, all of which I have told you can be done.  Remember well what I have told you, Rowen; you will meet again with him after darkness falls and discover the missing one in his clutches.  Protect her, then gather Link and Navi and flee to the castle.  You will know what to do then."  Then Luke stood, having relieved his information to her, and walked off.    _

_            "Hey, wait!" she called out after him.  "I don't understand what you've said!  Are ya listenin'?"_  

            _Lake Hylia faded slowly as her mind began to reawaken…_

            "Rowen, wake up!  Please, Rowen, wake up!" a small voice begged her and she felt a warm orb press against her throat.  Rowen stirred and opened her eyes.  Navi was hovering in front of her eyes now; her body was a snow-white color.  "He—he found us and—and—he has Zelda."

            The Kakarikan shot up at the mention of Zelda's name.  "No!  Cummon, Navi!" she exclaimed and bolted out the door, jumping down off of the balcony and sprinting toward Malice's almost invisible body.  She collided head-on with him and fell backwards with a frightened gasp.

            "How convenient congregating here with you," Malice said, holding a limp Zelda in his powerful arms.  "Next time, survey the surroundings before you start to dash."

            Rowen snarled at him.  "Give her back!  She b'longs in the castle, not with you!"

            Malice laughed.  "I am not interested in women.  I only care for what she holds within her."

            "What're ya talkin' 'bout?"

            "Before I regained control of Luke, Link revealed precious information to him.  He told of the Triforces of Wisdom, Courage, and Power.  The Triforce of Wisdom lays within this princess, the woman Luke cares for most.  Link holds the Triforce of Courage.  And the last, the Triforce of Power, is in the hands of the Evil King Ganondorf, who is sealed away in the Sacred Realm.  But I am baffled.  The Triforce of Life is the only portion that remains unknown to my comprehension.  It does not matter.  With Wisdom, Courage, and Power, the path to Life shall be exposed and half of my power shall be returned to me.

            "Following the completion of the Triforce, there are other strengths that I must obtain.  From stories that this princess used to tell Luke when he was naught but a child, there are ones called Sages wielding the power of the elements.  Those elements are the other half of my full clout.  And when all are in my grasp, only the Red Eclipse remains, the night that blends all rudiments together and bestows the Ultimate Darkness to me."

            Rowen crossed her arms in pure defiance.  "Nope, that ain't gonna happen."

            Malice smirked, fangs glinting in the full moon's light.  "And why, pray tell, do you say that?"

            "'Cause me 'n' my friends are gonna stop you."

            Expressionlessly, Malice removed Zelda's left glove and stared down at the golden mark imprinted in her skin.  "Try all you might, but you shall fail time and time again."  He placed his left hand on top of hers and, together, their hands glowed black.  Rowen picked up a stone and hurled it at the god, only to find that it ricocheted off and smacked her forehead.  She flinched and stumbled backward with a loud curse that caused Navi to come flying out to see what was the matter.  The little fairy, despite her great fear of Malice, flew underneath the god's arm and attempted to push his hand off of the princesses'.  Nothing happened.  Then the symbol of the Triforce appeared on the back of the murderer's hand and disappeared.  Malice dropped Zelda to the grass, flicked the fairy away, and stepped back.  "Farewell, for now.  You may have your valued princess back; I have no further need for her now that the Triforce of Wisdom is in my hands.  Just three more, and the Black Triforce shall be whole again."

            "Hey, that ain't yours!  Give it back to—he's gone," Rowen said, falling to her knees with a weak whine.  She looked at Zelda, smiled, and crawled over to her.  "She'll die of cold out here.  Gotta get her in a house somewhere.  But I can't carry her up the ladder…shoot.  I guess I could build a fire and get some blankets…what if I accidentally start a big fire?  I could always jump in the pond.  It's got to be cold at this time at night and—and," she abruptly halted.  Zelda stirred and opened her beautiful eyes.  Rowen stood quickly and curtsied, then bowed, then curtsied again.  "Err…g'night, your Righness, I'm Howen—uhm, your Highness, I'm Rowen."      

             Zelda looked around the surroundings in a daze and blinked in confusion.  "Where am I?  How did I get here?  What am I doing here?"

            Rowen stayed in her bowing position.  "You're in the Kokiri Forest, some freaky dude brought you here, and I have no clue what you're doin' here.  I don't think that'll answer any of your questions, but, uhm, it's really cold out here, your Highness, and I think that I—we—us—whatever!  We should go inside."  She pointed behind her and up the ladder.

            The princess stood and dusted off her skirts before looking up at Rowen.  "There is no need for formalities, Rowen.  We are all people; titles are useless when you think of it."

            "Yes, your Hi—I mean, Zelda."            

            Zelda smiled and picked up the glove that Malice had taken off of her left hand and put it back on, ignoring the dirt and dust lining it.  "Is this the house that you are talking about?"

            "Uh huh, it's Link's old house.  It's itty bitty, but big enough for three people and a fairy."

Zelda made her way up the ladder, politely refusing help from Rowen.  Navi perked up all of a sudden and flew in after them with a broken wing.  The fairy settled down on Link's slowly rising and falling chest and rested; Rowen sat on the small, round table and sighed.  Zelda sat on a stool next to Link's feet.  "Something feels different, like I'm missing something."

"Well, uhm, Zelda," said Rowen, "maybe it's 'cuz the Triforce thingy you had is gone.  The winged dude took it away, and I can't remember his name.  Darn my short memory."

Zelda's eyes widened and she removed her left glove again.  And sure enough, it was gone.  She fainted.


	4. A Vicious Antagonist

            The crisp morning air flowed into the small wooden houses of the Kokiri Village.  The little Kokiri children emerged into the soft sunlight and stretched out their young limbs and yawned peacefully.  Rowen climbed down the ladder, Zelda following closely behind, and walked to the small pond of clear water.  Kneeling, Rowen submerged her whole head underneath and washed her hair.  She drew her head out now and shook it, sending water flying from her black hair and sprinkling a tired Zelda.  "Cummon, Zelda, wake up.  We got a lot to do today and the next day and the next day."

            Zelda cupped her hands and dipped them in the water.  "I know."

            Rowen put an arm around the princess of Hyrule.  "Cheer up, it ain't the end of the world.  Yet."

            Zelda grinned a bit now.  "You have a way with words.  Has anyone ever told you that?"

            "Yeah, but it ain't the truth."

            "No, it's very true, Rowen.  Have you ever considered becoming a writer?"

            Rowen shook her head and smirked.  "Nah, it's not me.  I don't have the patience to sit and write stuff down on a parchment for a long time.  I like to roam and play with sharp, dangerous things, like my damn broke scimitar—oh, excuse me.  I mean _dumb _broke scimitar."  She bit her lip in embarrassment.  "I got a problem with controllin' my language.  Sorry."

            The future queen of Hyrule sipped at the water in her hands before speaking.  "It's all right.  The knights in the castle curse a lot, too.  I've grown used to it." 

            Rowen took off her boots and stockings and dangled her feet in the water, kicking up little waves.  "Used to it huh?" she asked while looking at a little minnow swimming around her feet.  "Do ya ever say anythin' bad?"

            "Occasionally."

            She laughed.  "I can't imagine ya sayin' anythin' mean or nasty or dirty.  I mean, you're a princess, ya know?  Princesses are s'posed to be perfect in, like, every dang way possible!"

            Now Zelda had to smile.  "Then I'm not your average princess."

            "Guess not."  Rowen grinned brightly.  "That's cool, though.  My mom gets on me all the time 'cuz of my attitude and all that other crap.  She's so dignified and dainty that I wonder if she's even my mum.  Do ya ever feel like that?"

            Zelda's eyes dropped the bottom of the shallow pool.  "I never knew my mother.  She died after I was born."

            "Oh, uhm, I'm sorry; I never shoulda asked 'bout your mom.  I kinda forgot that not everyone has a mom."

            "No, it's fine.  You didn't know."

            "I feel stupid now."

            "Don't," said Zelda, taking her friend's hands in her own.  "Don't ever feel bad about yourself.  You're perfect the way you are.  I don't _ever _want to hear you say that again."

            "'Kay."

            "Zelda, Rowen," a familiar male voice said from behind the two talking young ladies.  They turned around to see Link standing there with a weakened smile.  Rowen, very mother-like, stood up with a stern glare and marched over to him.  She pointed back toward the house above the ground.

            "Bad Link, get back inta bed.  You ain't s'posed to be awake now after that conk to your noggin," she scolded, only half serious.

            Link chuckled.  "That's a nice wake-up call."

            Rowen grinned at him now and squeezed him tight.  "I'm just kiddin', big guy; come here and give your buddy Rowen a big hug!"

            "I can't breathe," he gasped out from her embrace.  She quickly let go and kicked the dirt until he ruffled her hair playfully.  "_That's _a nice good morning."

            "You feel better?" said Zelda.  "I'm glad."

            Link placed his hands on his hips.  "What are you doing here?  You're supposed to be in the castle with your father and the knights."

            Zelda sighed.  "We…we need to talk about that."

*          *          *

            "God damn it!" he exclaimed, tossing his bow away.  It was useless with no arrows and he had missed his target each time.  Usually, he was unbeatable when it came to archery, but something was throwing his aim off today.  He scowled and kicked his bow with a loud curse.  "Damn you, stupid thing!"  The bow jumped across the grass and fell into the river leading to Zora's Domain with a splash.  An Octorok popped its ugly head out and squeaked angrily at the man on the shore and spat out a large rock.  The man, who hadn't been paying much attention, was smacked hard in the gut and flung backward.  He stood quickly and gave the beast the finger, but of course it didn't understand.  He picked up an equally large rock and threw it at the Octorok.  The rock got stuck in the beast's constantly open mouth and suffocated the hideous thing; he snorted at the lifeless corpse and hopped over the quick river to the other side of the bank.  "Serves you right for hurling damn rocks at me."

            He'd have to get a new bow soon.

            He looked up at the blue morning sky and snarled.  Too bright.  He was _not _one for bright things; he was much too nocturnal.  Sometimes he wanted to shoot an arrow up at the sun, but he knew that it would fall short.  The thought didn't change his mind much, though.  

            Continuing on his way to the Zora he was supposed to meet halfway to the Domain, different thoughts drifted through his subtle mind: the death of his family, betrayal, murder.  Just the thought of it made him sick.  Sure, he had killed his parents, but it was a complete "accident".  Then he lied to his friends and discontinued speaking to them, and when one had gotten too nosy, he took up his bow and put an arrow through his head...the memory of that day was vague. Then he left, determined never to return.  It was then that he had grown cold, hard, and emotionless.  There had been a time when he cherished life and everything about it, but that time had ended long ago.  And he didn't care anymore.

            "Kirek," a voice said to him and he turned to face the Zora lounging in the river.  "You made it."

            Kirek sat on the riverbank.  "Yeah, so?"           

            "You worried me.  You're later than usual."

            "Get to the point," Kirek snapped ferociously, leaning forward only slightly.  "I didn't come all this way for you to lecture me, Ruza." 

            The Zora, Ruza, laughed.  "You always say that."          

            "No shit," came the reply.  "Now hurry up with whatever you need to tell me; I've got other more important things to do."

            Ruza approached Kirek cautiously.  She knew of her friend's horrible temper.  "Listen good, Kirek.  There's something I need you to do for me."

            Kirek put his hands behind his head.  "Yeah?"

            The Zora sighed.  "Be serious; this is important."

            "And so is my time and patience."

            "Will you just be quiet for a minute?" she demanded loudly, startling Kirek.  He stared at her slightly wide-eyed and crossed his arms.  "Thank you.  Now, you _do _know of the escape of the prisoner in the castle dungeons, correct?"

            "Uh-huh."

            "Well, uhm, I don't exactly feel safe with a convict on the loose so do you think you could track the guy down and return him to the prison?"

            "I suppose so.  But I don't see why this is any of my business."

            Ruza sighed.  She reached down to the bottom of the river and pulled out a heavy, brown leather bag.  She threw it up on the shore by Kirek's feet and he picked it up.  "I'm ready to pay you five-hundred Rupees if you take on this task."

            Kirek tossed the bag up and down in his hand, delighted.  "Yeah, I'll do it."  He smirked.  "Where did this guy go, anyway?"

            She rubbed the back of her neck.  "Well, he was last seen with the Hero of Time in the castle, but no one knows anything else.  The two of them vanished near the courtyard; any further details are unknown.  I'm sure the guards will let you in the front gates if you tell them that you are there to inspect the escape."

            He scowled.  "I've done this kind of stuff before; you don't need to tell me how to do my job.  Heh, while I'm in the bazaar, I can find a new bow."

            "What happened to your old one?"

            "I kicked it into the river."

            Ruza almost slapped her forehead.  "That's the third one in two weeks.  Dirai can provide you with another, but you can't keep getting them for free.  Sorry."

            "Yeah, yeah, whatever.  Just take some of these Rupees and get me a good damn bow.  No weak wooden shit; it breaks too easy."  Kirek opened the pouch and withdrew two hundred of the small gems and placed them in her open hands.  Clasping them tightly so she didn't drop any in the water, Ruza swam swiftly off to the Domain to pay Dirai a visit.  And in the meantime, Kirek would take a dip in the cold water and hide under the bridge near the entrance to the Domain until she returned.  There wasn't much light there.

*          *          *

            "Yeah, and he busted my grandpa's scimitar too!" Rowen angrily exclaimed, holding up the two separated shards of the broken blade.  "When I see him again, argh!  My poor, poor scimitar; I barely knew it."

            "There are other, more important things to discuss, Rowen," Link replied sternly and Zelda nodded in agreement.  "We have to consider all that Malice—"

            "_That's _his name?" interrupted Rowen.  "Oh, I was just callin' him other stuff, like—"

            "Shh," said Zelda.

            Link continued: "—can do.  If what you say is true, Rowen, he will eventually come after me and Ganondorf."

            Zelda breathed easily now.  "But Ganondorf is trapped inside the Sacred Realm.  Malice can't get to him."

            Rowen held up a hand in question.  "Hey, uh, what is the Sacred Realm?"  Neither Link nor Zelda answered; they were busy in conversation.  Rowen crossed her arms and snarled at the table.  "Ignore me, huh.  Last time I do anythin' for anyone."

            Suddenly Zelda grabbed her hand.  "Rowen, we're going to pay a little trip to the Chamber of Sages.  Bring Navi; I'm sure Saria can help heal her wing.  Hurry now; we don't want Malice to discover our plan."

            "Wha-?  Chamber of Sages?  Saria?  I'm confused!  Somebody explain!"  They weren't listening again.

            Link nimbly hopped up on Epona's back and gave Zelda a hand up.  Rowen summoned Silver Stream and they were off for the Temple of Time.  

*          *          *

            Kirek had set off again, a new bow in his hands.  It was good, strong wood and was easy to pull back.  His aim was right-on again; he had shot two Guay down simultaneously with a single arrow.  Dirai was skilled in the art of bow making and his prices were fair as well.  Kirek set an arrow in place and roamed about the Field searching for signs of the escapee and the Hero.  Nothing.  No movement, no sound, nothing.  He kicked at the dirt and growled.

            Hoof beats.

            He turned his head toward the noise and saw two beautiful horses galloping toward the castle.  And, of course, he recognized the Hero of Time's horse.  That horse almost never left his side and he often rode about the country on her back.  He hated the horse almost as much as he hated the Hero of Time.  Kirek drew back the bowstring and took careful aim, preparing for a shot at the ground before the mare's front feet.  He didn't plan on killing anyone or anything.  Yet.  He would save that for…later.  He could not help but smirk.  This was too good…

            The arrow was loosed.  The mare reared back and neighed, startled.  The riders held on tight.  The black stallion was halted and turned to see what had happened.  Kirek dashed forth, drawing a long dagger from his belt.  It was stained crimson from many bloody battles, out of which he had always claimed victory.  A black-haired girl pointed toward him and shouted something; the blonde man looked in his direction and drew a glittering silver blade.  "Drop your blade," the man said, his sword pointed at Kirek's chest.  Kirek snarled at him viciously and said something horrid.  Then the two of them engaged in furious battle, the two young women watching from the sidelines.  The regally dressed one hid her eyes, but the other in the black tunic whooped and cheered the blonde on.

            "Cummon, Link, beat his sorry ass into the dirt!" 

            Link shot her a stern glance.  "Rowen, be quiet!  I can't…" he parried his opponent's blow and staggered backward, quickly regaining his balance, "concentrate!"

            "Well, _excuse_ me for supporting you!"

            "Zelda!  Take Rowen to the Temple of Time.  Don't wait for me to get there; go see Rauru.  Hurry!"

            Zelda nodded and the two horses sped away.  Rowen looked back and saluted Link with the hilt of her scimitar.  "G'luck and be careful!  We'll be waitin' for ya!"


	5. The Truth Revealed

Sparks flew from the two warrior's blades whilst they fought.  Both were tired and bloody, but neither was ready to admit defeat.  Vermilion stained the green grass and the coppery scent of their mixed blood drifted in the air.  Link ran an arm across his brow and saw the blood on his tunic sleeve.  His forehead was bleeding horribly.  But, despite his deep wounds, he had just enough strength to get in a few good blows before stamina would fail him.  

Kirek was not doing well whatsoever.  He had fought opponents this challenging before, but something else was wrong.  His massive loss of blood was quickly killing him but he would _never _give in.  Not as long as he was breathing.  He wished for nightfall, wished for it with all his heart.  Except it was still morning.  What he wouldn't give for the soft, pale moonlight and sensation of power it brought.  __

"You are strong," Link panted.    

Kirek licked the blood from the corner of his mouth.  "You just figured that out, huh?"  

"Why don't we just stop here?  We aren't going anywhere…"

"I refuse to surrender."

"I never said 'surrender', I said—"

"I heard what you said," Kirek snapped, clutching his dagger tighter.  "I'm not deaf."

Link sheathed the Master Sword and spread his arms wide in attempts to make peace.  "I don't want to fight you anymore."

            "You don't want to fight, but I'm not done with you yet.  I have a promise to fulfill, and you're preventing me from carrying it out."

            "I told you, I'm not going to fight with you anymore!" Link said calmly, his anger rising slowly.  Then he found he was being held at dagger-point.  Link didn't dare to move; he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders.

            Kirek's voice was menacingly dark.  "Now, if you cooperate nicely, I won't separate your pretty head from the rest of your body.  Where can I find the fugitive."

            "Fugitive," Link snorted.  "I have _no _idea what you're talking about."  He winced as the dagger's point dug into his throat.  He felt blood trickle down his skin and meet with his white collar.

            "Don't lie to me, I know you know what I'm talking about.  The one _you _helped to escape from the Hyrule dungeons.  Where is he?"

            "He's…stepped out," Link answered, partly truthful.  "I think that if you tried to find him now, you'd be dead before you could say 'Rupee.'"

            With a snarl, Kirek twisted the dagger around in a full circle and was rewarded with a smart blow to his stomach by Link's foot.  Unsheathing the Master Sword, the two engaged fully in combat, and neither was going to yield this time.

*           *           *

Rowen gazed in awe at the inside of the Temple of Time.  There was soft music playing in her ears, but she could not see where it was coming from.  Navi, who had been resting in her scabbard, peeked out; Zelda stood in front of a large stone door with a triangle on it.  "Rowen," she said, "please come up here."

"Huh?  Oh, right!" Rowen replied, half spacing out.  She drew Navi out of the scabbard and allowed her to perch on her shoulder.  The tiny fairy entangled herself in Rowen's silky black hair with a giggle, and then sighed happily.  Rowen smiled and looked behind her.  He still wasn't there.  She frowned.  Where was he?  She was beginning to worry…

"Are you all right?" Zelda's voice said in her ear.  Rowen looked up.  How did she get up by the door?  Duh, she must have walked.  "Rowen?"

"Fine, just, uh, thinkin'."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little…a lot.  I've never been in such a big place.  It's kinda cool and kinda scary…  What did you say this place was called again?"

"This is the Temple of Time, a holy place where Link drew the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time and became the Hero of Time.  This is the entrance to the Chamber of Sages, the place where we are to meet Rauru, the Sage of Light," Zelda answered, running her hands over the stonework.  "I don't know if I can open it without the Triforce of Wisdom, though."

"Hey, I wanna see it!" Rowen said and Zelda moved aside.  The teen inspected the door with amazement and grinned.  "Who do ya think made such a huge door?  Wish I could make stuff like this."  She placed the palm of her hand flat on the stone door.  "Brrr…it's cold."

The doors rumbled and Rowen drew back.  Zelda stared at her friend with perplexity.  "What did you do?"

"I didn't do nothin'!  I just touched it and it moved!"

Zelda dropped the subject hesitantly.  "Well, it's open.  Let's go."  The three of them entered into the smaller room, a single ray of light shone in through a small, circular window and six symbols were carved into the floor.  There was an empty pedestal up on a low platform; memories raced back to both Zelda and Navi's minds…memories of the coming of the Hero of Time.

"So, what do we do now?  There's nothin' in here but…nothin'!"

Zelda approached the middle of the room.  _If I couldn't open the Door of Time, then I cannot open the path to the Chamber of Sages.  But Rowen…somehow she can.  _"Rowen, come here.  I want you to try something."

"Comin'."

The princess motioned at the pedestal.  "Hold your hand above this."

Rowen did as she was told.  "Like this?"  The pedestal glowed blue.  Rowen gasped as the three companions were engulfed by the blue light.  And they disappeared. 

Rowen came to with a headache.  "Urgh…wha-?  Where am I?  How'd I get here?  Heeeey!  Where is everybody?!"

"Calm down Rowen.  We're right here," Zelda said from behind her.  Rowen spun around and smiled.  Zelda was holding Navi in her hand; an elderly man with a white beard stood at her side.  "I'd like you to meet Rauru, the Sage of Light.  He's the one we came here to see."

Rowen enthusiastically shook the Sage's hand.  "Nice ta meet ya, I'm Rowen.  Gee, this is a big place ya got here and what's with all the water?"

Rauru was startled slightly by her perkiness and cleared his throat when she let go of his hand.  She aimlessly wandered about, surveying the Chamber.  Turning to Zelda, he spoke.  "Is this the one who opened the Door of Time and lead you here?"

"Yes."

The old Sage fell deep into thought.  "Mysterious, indeed.  Only one who holds a piece of the Triforce can open the path.  Do you think this girl, Rowen…?"

"It's very possible but I'm not sure."  Zelda looked fondly at the Kakarikan.  "You can't judge someone by their appearance, though."

Rauru summoned Rowen to him and studied her face.  She cocked an eyebrow and began to feel nervous.  _Why's this old dude starin' at me?  _"What?  Is there somethin' on my face?" 

"Oh my…" Rauru suddenly piped up.  "Oh my, oh my…"

"What's the matter?" Zelda asked him.  "What's wrong?"

"This is no ordinary girl, Zelda."

"Whaddaya mean by that?" Rowen snappishly replied.  "I'm as ordinary as they get."

Zelda hushed her and Rauru continued.  "I did not think that I would live to see the day she returned here.  Centuries have passed since Din, Nayru, and Farore went to rest.  Originally, the Triforce was made of five parts, Wisdom, Courage, Power, Life, and Darkness.  All of these traits made up the all-powerful symbol of evil, the Black Triforce.  In the struggles against the god who wielded it, four of the pieces were broken from the god's grip and scattered.  Four others, chosen by the fates, obtained the other four and became goddesses who would create this world and protect it.  One of them was Rhapsody, the Goddess of Life.  She was a beautiful young woman, almost like an angel.  The other goddesses, the ones who we often tell tales of, adored her.  Rhapsody gave life back to the world and purified all those the evil of the Triforce had tainted.

"When the god, known as Malice, found out about these occurrences, he became enraged and a war started between them.  In the end, Din, Nayru, and Farore could do nothing to prevent his destruction and went to rest, hiding the power of the Triforce from Malice.  Only Rhapsody remained, but even her attempts were failing.  But she had to protect the life she loved so dearly.  So she sealed Malice away in a mortal body, but the Triforce of Darkness tainted his human form.  She had no choice but to put him into eternal sleep until the one of Nayru's bloodline found him.  That would be you, Zelda.  

"Soon after, Rhapsody, too, put herself into a human body and quickened the flow of time, allowing the world to heal in peace.  She slowly aged into the young woman we see now.  She had not expected Malice to reawaken so soon and her guard was down.  She did not go to rest for she knew that Malice would be revived in the future and wreak his havoc on the world once again.  So, from inside a human, she tore the elements away from the Black Triforce and gave them to six chosen ones, the Sages.  And now he has returned.  But all is not lost.  We have the Hero of Time, and the Goddess of Life, Rhapsody.  Rowen, you are she."

 Rowen collapsed to the floor.

*           *           *

Nightfall.

A light glow emitted from a candle sitting on the nightstand next to the large bed Link was asleep on.  The deep green curtains were closed and the door was shut.  Kirek ran a hand over his face and over the top of his head, then sighed.  He never thought they'd make a pact after the story Link told him whilst they fought.

Kirek crossed his arms and closed his eyes in contemplation.  There were so many questions that he wanted to ask the Hero.  That would be for when he woke up.  He yawned, feeling sleep come into his mind.  He could not sleep now, though; there were more important things to take care of now.  The two who had been with him, the females, where had they disappeared to?  Link had called them Zelda and Rowen and had told them to go to the Chamber of Sages.  He would force this information from the sleeper.

Finally, Link stirred with a groan and opened his eyes.  He turned over on his side, facing Kirek with question.  "I know what you're thinking," Kirek said.  "Why you?  It was a desperate move.  Nothing against you, of course," Kirek said, only being partly truthful.  

Link's misty blue eyes stared at him.  "What are you?"

Now Kirek smiled, revealing white fangs.  "I am a demon."

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing.  Fatigue put you in this state.  I only helped out a bit.

"If you call this a bit then you would have been better off killing me."

"If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you when we met, damn it!  I don't like you in the least, and I know that you aren't fond of me either.  But you don't have a fucking choice anymore!  You are what you are and there's nothing you can do," Kirek growled and Link painfully sat up.

"If it weren't for you, I'd be with Zelda, Rowen, and Navi right now!  Do you have the faintest clue of what you've done?"

"Enough!" Kirek hissed, pinning Link down on the bed by his shoulders.  "I could kill you right now and make sure that you never save another life _again_.  Hyrule would fall into hell, and the sun shan't shine ever again!  Is this what you want?  Answer me!"

Link's reply was hesitant and almost inaudible.  "No."

Kirek relaxed and stepped back.  "I didn't think so.  I suggest you just lie there and be quiet.  Unless you want me to lose my temper."

Link did as he was told and fixed his gaze on the ceiling.  He wondered how the others were faring…

*           *           *

"You're awake."

Rowen sat up and shook her head wildly, her black hair flying every which way.  "Yeah, I'm awake now.  What happened?  What am I doin' on the floor?"

"You collapsed after hearing my tale, Rhapsody dear," said Rauru gently.

"My name ain't Rhapsody; it's Rowen!"

"On the contrary.  You are _indeed _Rhapsody.  Here, let me show you something," he replied, taking her left hand.  

Rowen smacked his hand.  "Leggo, you perv!  I don't need no help to take off a glove!"  And Rauru was taken aback.  Rowen grumbled as she removed her black glove and tossed it in Rauru's face.  He could only hold it and watch her expression change.  She leapt up excitedly and jumped up and down.  "Look!  Look look look!  It's a thingamajig!  Funny, I don't remember getting a tat."

"A what?"

"Ya know, a tattoo.  A markin' that stays on your skin forever and ever and ever…a tat!"

"Ah," said Zelda.

"No, my dear, this is the Triforce of Life.  With it comes great power and responsibility.  You must not let this fall into Malice's hands or any damage he has done cannot be undone.  Do you understand?"

Rowen studied the Triforce on her hand.  "Yup, I gotcha.  Big 'sponsibility.  Uh-huh!"  She began to dance around rather childishly while chanting: "Goddess, goddess, goddess!"

Zelda and Rauru could only sigh.

Suddenly, she stopped dancing and sat down.  "Whew!  I'm tired.  And hungry.  Is anyone else hungry?  I feel like havin' a nice green salad…just thinkin' about it makes me hungry.  Do ya have any food in this place?  There's lotsa water; if I get thirsty, can I just, ya know…"

"No, I'm afraid you can't," answered Zelda, sitting down beside her.  "If you want anything to eat or drink, you'll have to go into the marketplace."

"Gee, what I wouldn't give for an apple.  I love apples."

Navi, who had almost fallen asleep on Zelda's shoulder, moved.  "I like apples, too."

Rowen smacked her forehead.  "Dang, I almost forgot.  Navi's got a broke wing that needs fixin'.  Does anyone here know medical crap for fairies?"

Rauru pointed to her.  "You should be able to help her.  The Goddess of Life can not only bring the dead back to life, but has the ability to heal wounds and purify tainted minds."

Zelda's head shot up at the mention of purifying minds.  "Would…would something like that work on Malice?  Purifying tainted minds, that is."

The elderly Sage shook his head sorrowfully.  "Rhapsody tried that during the war.  It had no effect on him, and he has no known weaknesses."

Rowen tossed her hair playfully.  "Do ya think he'd surrender if he got a good look at my prettiness?"  Zelda stifled a giggle and Rauru almost rolled his eyes.  The goddess shrugged.  "Whaaat?  It was only a suggestion.  It ain't like I was tryin' to say somethin'." 

"At least you gave it shot," Zelda said, and Rowen heard the encouragement in her voice.  "Now, about Navi…"

"Oh, yeah, right.  So whaddoIdo?  Spit on her?"  The fairy seemed to shrink at the declaration of being spit on.

Rauru rubbed his white beard thoughtfully.  "Erm…my memory seems to be fading, but I believe that Rhapsody's tears were the key to her healing powers.  I may be wrong, but that's what sticks in my mind."

Rowen blinked.  "But I ain't sad."


	6. A Second Engagement

Rowen grinned and wiped her eyes using the back of her sleeve.  Navi, who was feeling better than ever, fluttered about her head with no pain, sprinkling her fairy dust all over.  Zelda smiled while she zipped here and there and back again.  The little fairy whooped with joy and kept thanking Rowen repeatedly.  Rowen began to laugh after the tenth time (or some number like that) and leaned against Zelda's shoulder.  Even Rauru smiled.  "Okay, okay, calm down.  Gah, talk 'bout your hyper fairy."

            "She isn't hyper; she's just Navi.  Besides, you fixed her wing.  I'd be thankful if I were her too," said Zelda.

            "Ah," said Rauru.

            "Huh?  Whattsup?" Rowen asked while munching happily on an apple that she had forgot she had.  It was a little dirty, but good nonetheless.

                Rauru looked to the goddess and smiled gently.  "The other Sages are here to see you.  Word travels fast between the six of us."

                She spat out a seed that she hadn't expected to find in her apple.  "Ya mean that there's more old farts like—erm…eh heh heh…"

                "No.  There are only two male Sages.  The other four are female."

                "Boy, do I feel st—out of place," Rowen replied with a chuckle, remembering not to use the word 'stupid' to express herself.  Rays of blue, green, red, orange, and purple appeared over circular medallions that had similar colors.  Rowen, who was standing on the middle symbol, stumbled backward and landed in the water, sputtering and cursing in spite of herself.  "Scare me like that, pah!  Mean Gages, or Mages?  Was it Pages?  Cages?"

                "Sages," said the other five Sages simultaneously.

                "Ohhhh, _Sages!_  How come I can't 'member none of this?"

                Zelda put a hand on her shoulder and helped her out of the shallow water while the Sage of Water, the Zora princess Ruto, looked down at Rowen with disapproval.  Rowen, seeing this, wrung her tunic skirt out and shook her hands.  She returned the expression, tight-lipped, and scrunched up her face.  Ruto's cold glare shattered and she began laughing, which, of course, caused Rowen to laugh; and the next thing they knew, everyone was laughing hard and merrily.  It was finally Rauru who halted the happiness by holding up his hand.  "Now that you are all gathered here," he began, looking from Nabooru all the way down to Saria, "we have important matters to discuss.  As you all know already, the Black Triforce has reappeared in this world, more vengeful than ever."  The Sages grumbled.  "He has eliminated Peron—"

                "Nah, he ate him!" Rowen spat.

                "Well, yes, anyway."  Rauru cleared his throat.  "He has eaten," (Rowen smirked at this correction), "Peron and taken the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda.  As we speak, I fear that even more destruction has taken place and I know that he is searching for this Chamber of Sages and the other parts of the Triforce.  We shan't let him have his way.  We must seal the entrance to this sacred place using our power over the elements and Zelda must warn the King of these happenings.  After that, Zelda, you are to stay in the castle until this danger has passed.  You will be safest there."

                Zelda stubbornly shook her head.  "No, I am staying here with all of you.  I want to fight as well, for Luke."  She tightened her fists gently.  "I cannot allow that monster to keep him inside of him.  I can only imagine what it is like to be trapped inside of yourself, especially when your _true_ nature is vicious and—and—"

                "Cummon, Rauru, give her a chance!  We can't do it without Zeldy!"  Rowen said in her friend's defense.  "As the hidden goddess Rhapsody, I say you must!"  She paused.  "Whoa, that sounded funky comin' out o' my mouth."

                Darunia turned to Rowen with an arched eyebrow.  "_You're _the Goddess of Life?  Impossible!"

                Rowen snorted.  "Aw, shuddup, fatty.  'Sides, I got this."  She showed him the Triforce of Life proudly, but he only glowered at her.  "I c'n do all kinds of stuff with this puppy.  Wanna see?"

                "No."

                "Fine!" Rowen snorted and cracked her knuckles.  Then she added under her breath: "Party pooper."

                "I heard that!" Darunia growled.  "And I am _not _fat!"

                Rowen bit into her apple once again before speaking.  "You're right; you ain't fat, you're obese!"

                "That's quite enough!" Rauru snapped, flicking each of their heads just enough to get them to stop their insignificant quarreling.  " We have much more important things to worry about right now than Darunia's weight.  I feel that Malice draws ever nearer, even as we speak.  If we are to seal the entrance, we must seal it now, before it is too late to keep him out.  Come, my fellow Sages; pour your power into the seal."

                The Sages (including Princess Zelda) gathered around the middle symbol and began chanting something in a language only the Sages can understand.  Rowen looked at them all quizzically, and then shielded her eyes as a bright and beautiful rainbow light flashed and glowed around the circumference of the symbol.  

*               *            *

                The wicked god stared down at the Temple from above and chuckled sinisterly to himself.  He had finally found it, the Chamber of Sages.  The foolish Princess and ill-mannered girl had lead him right to it, and right to the ancient power of the Sages.  He descended until he was standing in front of the door, peering in on the peaceful Temple.  He could feel the Sages creating a seal to keep him out of the Chamber of Sages, but it is much to weak to hold him at bay.  At only half-strength, the seal could not even keep Ganondorf out, who was imprisoned in the Sacred Realm.  He approached the closed and glowing Door of Time and thrust his hand into the stone.  After removing his hand, the door cracked and shattered into many small pieces.  He was halfway through now; only the seal remained now.  The seal of the Sages surrounded the Pedestal of Time, and when dark power was entered into the seal itself, it would be drawn to its true master: Malice.  He stepped into the seal and threw his head back, feeling the power of the Sages re-enter his body.  But it did not feel as good as it should have.  Only half had been returned to him.  In order to rediscover where the other half of the elemental powers rested, he would have to enter the Chamber of Sages and pry it from the Sages themselves, or kill them if they refused to speak.  Malice held out his hand and was about to enter the Chamber of Sages when a familiar and angry voice echoed from behind him.

                "Get away from that!"

                Malice turned his head to look at Link, who was rather dizzy, but had felt that a great power was in the Temple of Time.  He smiled and turned around; the Hero drew the Master Sword.  "What a revelation to convene with you here.  It is fortunate for me; perhaps you can relay the locality of the additional powers of the elements to me."

                "I'd never tell you, not even if—"

                "I know of your diminutive clandestine.  It is entirely feasible that Zelda could find out by misfortune."

                Link swallowed.  "How—how do you know about that incident?"

                Malice drew nearer to him until he was peering down on the shocked Hero.  "I see all acts that you complete, with recognition to the Triforce of Wisdom.  Now if you shan't tell me of the site where the elements are at rest, I shall pry it from your grasp."

                Regaining his posture, Link replied, "I'll never let you find out, even if you do tell Zelda!"

                Malice's eyes narrowed and he placed a finger underneath the Hero's chin, lifting him up easily.  "I believe they are near.  They are calling out to me.  And I also accept as true that you possess them."

                "What?  But—how could you—?"

                Malice laughed and tossed him violently across the room.  Link hit the wall hard, a few bones in his back snapped, and he fell limply to the floor.  "You anticipated that I would always remain ignorant to where they lie? How irrational."

                Using his sword as a cane, Link stood up shakily, poised to fight.  "I won't give the Medallions to you!  You'd have to take them from me!"

                "That can most certainly be arranged."  Malice's eyes flashed once; Link's feet left the ground and he hovered in the air, unsuspended by any visible wire or rope.  "I would be contented if you would congregate with an associate of mine.  You may have knowledge of him; he has notified my being of an engagement in the past.  But I assure you that he shall not be conquered so effortlessly this time.  He awaits your influx in the Shadow Temple."

                _Bongo Bongo? _Link thought.  _No, I defeated him!  Malice must be able to bring evil creatures back to life, like Ganondorf revived Volvagia.  I suppose I don't have much of a choice; I've got to rid the Shadow Temple of Bongo Bongo once again.  _"All right, then; I'll get rid of him again.  It shouldn't be too much harder than last time we fought."

                "You shall discover for yourself quickly enough what it is capable of.  What shall you wager if you fail?"

                "Well, I wasn't expecting this to be a bet, but if by some occurrence I _do_ lose," (Link would regret this later; he knew it), "I'll surrender the Medallions to you."

                "Very well.  If you emerge victorious, I shall retreat into death with the additional three goddesses.  Have we a negotiation?"

                "Y-yes."

                Malice couldn't help but smirk.  "Then off you go."

*               *              *

                The worn out Sages sat on their symbols, having failed to keep the seal strong.  There was only one answer to the disappearance of their control over the elements, and they all recognized it.  Rowen looked at them all, befuddled, and sat next to Zelda on the middle symbol of the Triforce.  "Hey, y'all right?" she inquired with a worried expression.

                "I don't know—I think so."

                Rowen crossed her arms and frowned stubbornly and irritably.  "Well, what're we gonna do now?  Without that seal thingy, we can't keep Whatshisface out of here."

                "But we can," Rauru gasped.  "You are a goddess.  Using the Triforce of Life, you can create a seal stronger than our own.  It will delay him long enough for Link to arrive here and assist us."

                "Me?" squeaked Rowen, pointing at herself.  Rauru nodded and she sighed.  "Okay, okay, I'll give it a shot.  But if I end up like you guys, there's gonna be trouble!  Uhm…how do I do whatever I'm s'posed to do?"

                "Just imagine the seal before you and it will appear."

                "Here goes nothin'!"  And it truly was nothing.  The moment she saw the seal in her mind, it activated immediately, protecting the weakened Sages and the goddess.  Rowen was surprised at how easy it was to control the power of the Triforce of Life, and began to believe that Malice could be defeated with this power, even if he was restored to full strength.  

                Her light could—and would—pierce through the abyss of darkness and free Hyrule (and the entire world) of the evil creature known as Malice.

*               *               *

                The giant drum on which the battle would take place remained unchanged.  The whole room was the same as it had been the first time Link had fought Bongo Bongo.  The same cold chill floated in the room too.  But there was no sign of the fiend locked inside of the well.  Link scanned the room for its one red eye, or even its huge hands.  Nothing.  And just when he was about to think that Malice had tricked him and had raised his ocarina to his lips, the huge drum began to beat.  Harder and harder and harder.  Link rose up into the air, then fell back down on the leathery surface.  And that continued until the huge hands of Bongo Bongo came into view and his entire head disappeared.  "Here we go," Link murmured, sheathing his sword and drawing his faithful bow.  He didn't need the Lens of Truth just yet, not until both hands were frozen.  But the drums were beating so hard that he could not seem to fix his aim properly.  All of his arrows flew right past the target and hit the wall with a quiet _twang_.  Each time he landed, he was launched higher and higher into the air; it was like jumping repeatedly on a huge trampoline.  

                Bongo Bongo hesitated to beat on his drum now.  Link was high in the air and would not come down for a moment, so it had time to smack its drum viciously with both of its monstrous hands.  The drum (whose leather hide was going up) collided with Link's feet hard, snapping the bones in both of his knees and hurling him off of the drum and into the dangerous, toxic water.  Bongo Bongo laughed its airy laugh and began to beat upon its drum again victoriously.  The water was quickly draining Link's life away, and the sole solution the Hero could come up with was to launch the Longshot into the fiend's wildly moving hands.  He had no time to take careful aim; he just loosed the hook and chain, hoping it would meet its target.  It whistled toward one of the hands, only to miss and hit the wall and retract.  Link's flesh began to burn and he fired again.  Bongo Bongo, who was too involved in his already-claimed success, found a hook lodged in one of its hands.  Bewildered, it shook the wounded hand; the Hero drew nearer as the Longshot helped him to fly out of the water and back onto the drum.  With a hard yank, Link pulled the hook out of the huge hand and tucked the Longshot away.  He recovered his bow from the middle of the drum and sat down.  His legs were useless now that his knees' bones had been shattered like glass.  Enraged, Bongo Bongo seized the Hero and began to squeeze the life from his weakened body.  Link screamed, but was powerless to fight back.  The bones in his arms snapped; now he could do nothing but yield.  

                "Malice!" he yelled as loudly as he could.  "I surrender!"

                The heartless laughter of the god echoed through the entire room.  "I suspected that you could not destroy this fiend a second time.  Do not fear, for I shall obliterate this creature and consume its undeserved influence of darkness."  Link saw Malice step out of a black and purple void.  Malice's massively built body glowed a threatening black and enveloped the fiend completely, dissolving the body and releasing the dark strength it held within itself.  Link fell to the drum's surface and lie very still as not to cause himself more pain.  With a simple wave of his hand, the huge black cloud shot straight into Malice's chest, filling him with its power.  There was a flash of black light, and the two of them were back in the Temple of Time where they had met before.

                "I deem that triumph belongs to me," the god said with a wicked smirk, summoning forth the six Medallions that held the remaining half of the Sages' elemental powers.  He held three in each time and sapped them of their power.  The Medallions crumbled, and before Link's very eyes, Malice grew stronger.  The elemental strength rushed through every muscle in Malice's body, every vein, every cell, everything.  It filled him with a newfound vigor and radiated throughout the Temple, causing the stonework to crumble, just like the Medallions.  Link barely managed to crawl to the Pedestal of Time and hold one of his hands above it before the Temple collapsed completely.  


	7. The Return of Luke

All of the Sages had fallen into a considerate silence.  Whereas they had no control over the elements anymore, all they could do was think about a possible solution to the nightmarish plague that haunted them all.  Zelda felt bad about failing Hyrule thus far, and had sworn to herself (and the other Sages) that she would work harder to help protect the world from here on out.  She knew that there was very little she could do know, and didn't want to leave a heavy burden on Rowen and Link; Zelda had finally begun to believe that she was worthless in this battle, and considered going into hiding again, just like when Ganondorf had control of Hyrule.  Maybe it was time to become Sheik again.

            "Zelda, are you all right?" inquired Saria gently, putting a small hand on her friend's shoulder.

            "I suppose…well…not really…I don't know.  I just don't know what to do anymore.  It's just…never mind."

            Saria's eyes dropped to the watery floor; there was a small _drip drip_ noise.  Tears were running down the young Sage's face.  The lament and melancholy that Malice had been spreading throughout Hyrule had begun to affect her, and she feigned to be all right.  The flow of tears began to increase until she was crying uncontrollably, and she wasn't quite sure why she was so upset.  "Zelda, I'm afraid."

            Zelda held the little Kokiri both tightly and motherly, beginning to feel her own tears streaming down her cheeks.  "Don't be afraid.  I won't let anything happen to you…it'll be all okay," Zelda whispered, but she knew inside of her heart that it was a lie.

            Then there was a bright blue light surrounding a limp body swathed in green and red.  All of the Sages turned to look at the Hero, who was weak with fatigue and his massive wounds, and their hearts sank.  If the Hero of Time couldn't stop the evil, then who could?  

            Darunia tipped the Hero's upper body up and felt the bones that were broken.  There were many fractures and even more open wounds; a third of them would be scars.  The Goron shook his head sadly, then jumped slightly in surprised when his Sworn Brother began coughing so harshly that blood trickled out of his mouth.  "Brother, what happened?"

            Link only managed a broken sentence.  "Malice…gamble…Bongo Bongo…lost…medallions…Temple…collapsed…"

            The King of the Gorons was filled with a flaming rage.  "You lost the medallions?"

            The Gerudo Nabooru smacked Darunia angrily.  "Shut up, it probably wasn't his fault!  I bet you would have done the same thing in his place!"

            "I would not!"

            "You would too.  Gorons have no logic, unlike the Gerudo," Nabooru said proudly, crossing her tanned arms triumphantly.

            "Please, will you stop fighting?  You're acting like children!" Ruto snapped. 

            "Yes, I must agree with Ruto," Rauru said.  "That barrier our dear Rowen is generating will not last forever.  Malice will find a way in; I have no doubt of that.  In the precious minutes we have, a plan of action is necessary.  Does anyone have any ideas?"

            Silence.            

            Something then popped into Zelda's mind.  "Rauru," she began, "Malice didn't harm me when he took the Triforce of Wisdom from me, as far as Rowen has told me.  It seems that he will not hurt us if we give him what he desires.  Maybe we should—"

            "That's preposterous!" Darunia interrupted.  The other Sages nodded in agreement.  "If what I've heard about this Malice is correct, if we do surrender what he wants to him, he'll only grow stronger.  Then what will we do?  So far we are at a major disadvantage.  And with the Triforce of Wisdom, he can find us wherever we run, and anticipate our every move."

            "Not quite," Impa finally said.  "The Triforce of Wisdom provides its holder with unlimited knowledge, but it cannot read minds.  Yes, he can find us anywhere we go, but he will not know what our next move will be."

            "Then we should use that to our advantage," Rauru added, a faint trace of a smile appearing on his lips.

            Link, for being in such a poor state, seemed very attentive.

            "What should we do, then?" Zelda quietly asked.

            "Well, our first step is to free Luke.  That should be our main goal for the time being.  No doubt he can be of great help in our time of need," Rauru said, and saw Zelda's face light up. 

            "Are…are we really going to save him?"

            The old Sage looked kindly at the princess.  "Yes."

            Link's eyes narrowed.

            "And just how are we supposed to do that?" Ruto snapped again.  "It's not like we can just waltz up to the guy and ask him to give Luke back."

            "True, true."

            "What if we drew him out with a spell?"

            "You forget that we are powerless."

            "Oh, yes, right."

            "A prayer!"

            "Uhm, how about not."

            Link clenched his fists tightly.

            Rowen stopped concentrating on the barrier for a moment.  "Hey, y'all, I got an idea!"

            All the Sages turned to her.  "Oh?  What?" Rauru asked. 

            Rowen winked and gave them thumbs up.  "You'll all see in a moment."

            "What are you talking about?  Malice isn't in here!" Darunia retorted and missed the snarl Link shot at him.

            "Oh yeah?" Rowen shot back.  "Look at Link.  Does he ever make faces like that?  I don' think so."

            Everyone looked at the Hero.  He looked completely sinister.  Shocked, the Goron King dropped him and backed away quickly.  To the Sages' amazement, he stood as if he had suffered from not a single wound and cast his dark glare all about the Chamber before speaking in a voice that was definitely not his own.  "Contemptible mortals.  Conversing about the very plague that haunts you whilst he is within earshot.  An inaccuracy on your component."

            "What?" Ruto inquired, utterly thrown.  "How in the name of Jabu-Jabu did you get in here?"

            Link laughed.  "A shadow is simple to manipulate," he replied.  Link suddenly looked dead as he fell limply to the floor.  His shadow became three-dimensional, and then the outlined shape of the evil god could clearly be seen.  Color returned to the silhouette and all discovered that Rowen had spoken the truth.  Malice had found a way past Rowen's barrier by using Link's shadow.  

            "I told ya he'd find a way in."

            "Okay, confession time," Ruto snapped.  "What'd you do to Link?"

            "It was not I that put him in such a despondent state.  It was the late Bongo-Bongo's doing," Malice responded.    

            Impa, who had been rather quiet throughout it all, said with shock: "Bongo-Bongo has been dead for a while now.  There is no way it could have—"

            The wicked god laughed.  "My rebirth revives all vice creatures and empowers them even greater than before."

            Darunia crossed his arms.  "So, you're saying that all the monsters Link rid Hyrule of are alive again?"

            "Precisely.  Need I elucidate the logics?"

            The Goron King glared at Malice.  "I'm not dense, I think I can figure it out on my own."

            Rauru seemed baffled.  "But then why do you refer to Bongo-Bongo as 'late'?"

            "He…slew it…" Link gasped, rolling over on his back.  "I saw…Bongo-Bongo's body dissolve…into nothing…"

            At this point, Rowen began to worry.  Her stern expression softened and faded; she sat next to her friend and closed her eyes while glistening silver tears trickled down her cheeks and onto Link's chest.  Malice watched intently with suspicious eyes and clenched his fists.

            "You okay?" Rowen asked, wiping her eyes.  Link shook his head as if he were trying to get rid of some cloud that rained down upon him and sat up; Rowen smiled and struck him playfully (yet hard) on the back.  "Glad to see ya up at it again, pal.  Ya had me worried for a minute."

            Link stared at her with wondering eyes.  "How did you do that?  You just—"

            Rowen quickly covered his mouth and whispered in his ear: "Etslay otnay alktay boutaay hattay ownay."  Link looked completely astonished. 

            "What?  I didn't understand a _thing _you just said."

            "Aterlay!" Rowen urgently replied. 

            Link caught the urgency in her voice and dropped the subject.  He looked to Malice (the god's eyes were narrowed) and frowned.  "We aren't going to let you have your way."

            Malice ignored the Hero's exclamation and gazed at Zelda.  She was crying, but not entirely out of fear.  She was still mourning the truth of Luke's past.  Finally, she cried out: "Let Luke go!"

            An idea formed in the god's mind.  "I shall."

            The breath left the lungs of every body in the Chamber.  They all stared at him in disbelief.  They hadn't expected that he'd say "yes".  But their shock faded when he continued on.

            "You must comprehend, however, I shall not relinquish him on command.  Something must be sacrificed in return."

            Ruto snorted.  "How'd I know there was a catch?"

            Link sighed.  "What do you want from us?"

            "I do not desireanything _from _you."

            "What, then?"

            "Notify your associates what occurred after they had departed from your company."

            Link turned pale.  All eyes were glued on him.  He swallowed hard.  "I…I can't do that."

            "No?" Malice replied, an evil glint in his red serpent eyes.  "If you will not inform them, then I shall demonstrate for them the darkness that lies dormant within your wound."

            Zelda's voice was soft, yet stern.  "Link, what is he talking about?"

            "Nothing, just ignore him."

            "If being deceived by the immortal and assailed means naught, then they hold the right to disregard my words."

            "Shut up!" Link yelled, and then found himself floating in midair.  

            "Nay, I shall not.  I would like for them to observe the abrasion you have concealed."  Malice snapped his fingers once, and the wound from Kirek's dagger (which had been cleaned thoroughly and had been almost invisible) appeared, along with other vicious wounds.  He revealed the state Link had been in directly after the battle with Kirek, and Zelda, who should have been courteous to the Hero for all of his efforts to protect them and their location, felt the urge to strike him, but ignored it and wiped away angry and sad tears.

            "Link, why didn't you tell me you were wounded so badly?  How could you keep that from me?  After all the struggles we've been through together, how could you?"

            "I didn't want you to be upset with me.  You had enough to think about already."

            "That's not an excuse!  You used to tell me everything, be it good or bad, and now you go and-and-"  The princess burst into tears at this moment and threw her arms around his shoulders and cried into his chest.

            "You got what you wanted," Link said morosely.

            "Yes, I will fulfill my component of the negotiation.  I will return Luke."

            Malice threw his head back, tensed all of the muscles in his body, and spread out his wings as wide as he could.  The red gem on his forehead glowed, and kept glowing until the light surrounded his whole body.  The dragon on his chest glowed black, as well, and after a moment, a second, smaller man was hurled out into the water.  When the darkness faded from his body, Zelda's heart skipped a beat; but she did not leave Link's side.

            Luke stood and blinked his turquoise eyes, then looked at his hands.  He smiled with pure pleasure.  "I…I'm free."


	8. The Loss of Power

            The happiness over Luke's freedom didn't last long.  Before Zelda and Luke could talk much about what had been going on, Malice began slaughtering the Sage of Light.  The worst part was, without Luke's consciousness inside of him, Malice was completely merciless.  No matter how much Luke begged for him to stop the carnage, he'd continue his bloody work and laugh.

            It was not a nice "homecoming" for the timid Luke.  His knees shook and his eyes watered sadly at the sight of all the blood.  He suddenly fell to his knees and cried out loud morosely, then covered his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch Malice finish dining on Rauru's corpse.  His tears slipped through his fingers and dripped into the red water.  Link and Zelda were crying as well.  Rowen was beyond tears.  She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come.  She turned her back to the blank nothingness beyond the platform they were standing on.

            "Are you satisfied now?!" Rowen yelled with a shaky voice.  "I s'pose you'll wanna eat us too!"

            Malice swallowed the last bit of flesh he had in his mouth.  When he turned to face the mourning friends, Zelda felt the urge to regurgitate everything she had ever eaten in her life.  Rowen, who was both disturbed and curious, looked at the god, turned completely pale, and did what Zelda was trying not to do; she knelt down over the edge of the platform and lost her breakfast.  Link swallowed hard, trying his hardest not to show his disgust.  Luke still had his eyes covered.  

            None of them were able to describe the gore that covered the wicked deity, and none of them wanted to.  

            Malice still showed absolutely no signs of ever devouring the Sage.  His body remained unchanged.

            "He…killed…him…" Link managed to say.  

            "Impa!" Zelda howled.  "Impa!"

            "Don't worry, Zelda, I'm right here," the Sheikah said kindly, holding the Princess of Hyrule tightly. 

            Navi, who had been wandering around below the Chamber of Sages, heard the ruckus above and went instinctively to investigate. Then, wishing that she hadn't, sped into Link's hat and stayed there.  Link felt her little body shiver against the back of his head.       

            The water in the Chamber rose up like a giant pillar and engulfed Malice, washing away all of the blood and gore that covered him.  Then, after few passing moments, it sunk back down again, permanently dyed blood red.  "You have no need to cry out on behalf of him.  He is no longer capable to perceive sound."

            Rowen stood, turned around to face Malice, and wiped her mouth on the shoulder of her tunic.  "Ya didn't have ta go and do that!  They didn't do nothin' to ya!  Ya know what ya are?  You're a big bully!"

            Malice laughed, and the remaining four felt like their spines had been torn out and replace with ice.  "He did not serve an additional purpose within my revitalization, hence that makes him just an extra source of sustenance.  If you entail retribution, I encourage you to endeavor it. Nevertheless, heed my words: you four are the subsequent to expire.  First, however, I am fervent to convene this Ganondorf that Link had so benevolently informed Luke of."

            "That's not entirely possible," Link said with a forced smile.  "You see, he's still sealed away in the Evil Realm.  There's no way that you'll be able to get to him."

            "You take too lightly the power that I manipulate.  Using the supremacy of the elements, the seal can be dispatched and I shall be one step closer to the Red Eclipse and my true potential!  Then all will witness the darkness that shall reach from Hyrule and leisurely taint all who possess an unadulterated psyche."

            Rowen blinked and raised her eyebrows.  "I didn't quite catch that, can ya please repeat it?"

            "He's saying that he'll break the Sage's seal, obtain the last three pieces of the Black Triforce, be restored to his full power, and spread his evil all around the world!" Zelda translated.

            "Oh.  Ya know, I've really had it with this guy.  I think it's time that he took a looong trip to the middle of nowhere.  I don't want him killin' or taintin' anyone else in front o' my eyes," Rowen said.  "I don't care if he kills me; at least I'll know that I went down fightin'!"

            "I agree!" Nabooru said, drawing her two curved Gerudo blades. 

            "Rowen, you can't," Luke said softly.  He lowered his hands from his face and looked at his reflection in the blood-red water.  "You won't last two seconds.  He knows."

            "He knows what?" Link asked.

            "When Rowen healed you, he—I—felt the strong fire of Rhapsody's spirit in the tears.  He'll take the Triforce of Life, and, using his dark powers to reverse the healing and revival magic it holds, he'll kill everyone in the world in the blink of an eye," Luke explained sadly.  

            "Hold it," said Link, "Rowen is the goddess Rhapsody that holds the Triforce of Life?"

            "Yeah, that's me.  I didn't know about it 'till the old dude in yellow told me about it.  I was gonna tell ya later, but—never mind.  All that matters now is thinkin' of a way to keep M-somethin' from stealin' the Triforce of…Power?  Yeah, that's it.  Stealin' the Triforce of Power from the guy that's stuck in the place that we can't see 'cause of the seal.  Okay, that didn't make any sense, but y'all get the point, right?" Rowen said quickly.  Link and Zelda nodded in agreement; Luke shook his head.

            "We can't risk that," Luke said.

            "What?  Why not?  If we don't, he'll kill us all!" Link objected fiercely.

            "Because none of you have the power to defeat him."

            Rowen put her hands on her hips stubbornly and cast Luke a stern glance, which he didn't catch.  "Oh, and I s'pose _you _do?"

            "I didn't want to have to resort to violence, but if it's the only way…I hate meaningless slaughter and bloodshed…But I won't let him win," Luke murmured so softly that his voice was almost inaudible.  "Since Malice and I are still connected by soul, we share the powers of Darkness.  So that means that our strength is equal.  I can't kill him, but I can delay him long enough for you get Ganondorf out of here after he breaks the seal."

            "Whoa whoa whoa.  Lemme get this straight.  We're gonna let him break the Sage's seal and release Ganondorf?  D'you know what that'll do?  We'd be lettin' all of the other evil thingummies go!  No way!  It's out o' the question, dude."

            "I can make it so only Ganondorf will be released, not the other creatures trapped inside," Zelda input almost hesitantly.  "Although I must admit that I'm not eager to meet with Ganondorf again after what he did to Hyrule.  If it were up to me, I'd just let Malice take care of him for us, but…"

            "We can't do that!" Link exclaimed angrily.  "Do you know how long it took me to seal some of those creatures, including Ganondorf?  Some of those battles almost killed me!"

            "Is there any other choice?" Luke said softly; Zelda could catch the regret in his gentle voice, and the pain.  She wished that he didn't have to go through all of this, but fate was cruel, and couldn't be changed, no matter how much one begged the goddesses.  "I hate him…he's killed so many people just to see them bleed and cry out in agony.  You haven't seen what I have.  It's heart wrenching.  Sometimes knowing that he was reborn from inside of me makes me wish you had never found me, Mother.  I know…it's horrible to say such things, but…now it's time to make up for my mistakes.  I'm going to show him that I'm not just the weak host he used to regain his power.  I'll do it to protect Hyrule, my friends, and you…Mother."

            "Luke," Zelda replied, "how many people has Malice killed?"

            Luke's turquoise eyes looked sadly into Zelda's kind blue ones.  "Innumerable."

            "Wh-what?  But how the _heck_…?" Rowen said.

            "Did you feel the tingling sensation that lingered for a day?"

            "Yeah, it tickled."

            "He slowed down the flow of time and traveled around the world, just to shed the blood of innocents.  A day didn't pass at all; a half-year has."

            "_WHAT_?" Link, Zelda, Rowen, and the remaining Sages exclaimed.

            "A half-year?  We must have missed out on a lot…" Link said thoughtfully.

            "I sent out a cry for help, but it must have been ignored—"

            "Was it a dream?" Rowen quickly said.  "'Cause I had a really weird dream one night with you in it!  Ya were talkin' 'bout masks and protectin' the ones who held pieces of the Black Triforce an' the Sages, and masks, and the destruction of some places, and—wait, that was all."

            "Rowen, why didn't you tell us about that earlier?" Ruto said, almost coldly.

            "Forgot," Rowen said plainly.

            "I've failed," Luke sighed.  "It's too late now.  He's more than halfway restored to power.  Our only hope is to keep the remaining pieces of the Black Triforce away from him, and that won't be easy.  And I don't think that we'll be able to stop the Red Eclipse from coming…two days from now."

            "We only have two days?  It should be easy enough to play keep-away with him for forty-eight hours," Link said.

            "You forget the power he holds.  He could take them now, if he wanted to, but he seems to be preoccupied with breaking the Sage's seal.  Remember now, when the seal breaks, take Ganondorf as far away from here as you can.  I'll keep him busy long enough for you to find somewhere to hide," said Luke.  __

Above the Chamber of Sages, it sounded as if someone had shattered a large glass window.  A white light that shone brilliantly flashed many times before breaking apart into the six colors that used to represent the six Sages.  The seal was broken, and they had Malice to thank for it.  They all watched as the thin beams of multicolored light returned to Malice, and the King of Evil, Ganondorf, came out of the void with his arms crossed and an evil look on his face. 

            "Well well well…we meet again," Ganondorf said to Link and Zelda.  And, upon spotting Rowen and Luke, he continued: "I see that you've made some friends."

            Link glared at him with a loath scowl.  "I see you haven't."

            Ganondorf chuckled.  "Now is the perfect time for my revenge on you two and those abominable Sages.  Where is the oldest one?"

            To the Evil King's surprise, Link cast his eyes down to the red water sadly.  "He…isn't with us…anymore."

            "Perfect!  No wonder I was released!  This is absolutely perfect!" Ganondorf threw back his head and laughed maniacally, like he used to when he was aiming to take over Hyrule and obtain the three pieces of the Triforce.  But, of course, that was before Luke was found and Malice was revived.

            "That's not why you were set free!" Link yelled.  "You were set free because of—_him_." 

            "Then where may I find this "him"?  I would like to thank him.  Now I can resume my dream of taking over the world!"

            "Dude, I don't think that's gonna happen any time soon.  'Cause he didn't let ya go so you could try and take over the world again.  He wants the thingamajig ya got," Rowen said, pointing a finger at the Evil King.  "And besides, he won't let ya take over the world 'cause he wants ta…wants ta…"

            "Cast everything into the shadows," Luke finished for her.

            "Yeah, what he said.  Cast everythin' into the shadows."

            "Fools.  While I hold the Triforce of Power, I'm invincible!" 

            Rowen erupted with laughter and almost toppled over into the bloody water.  Her sides began to ache because she was laughing so hard and she had forgotten to breathe.  After taking a few quick and deep breaths, her laughter subsided, and she spoke.  "Then how come ya were in there if you're so invincible?"

            "Errgh, that's none of your business!" Ganondorf growled menacingly.  "Now get out of my way!"

            "Uhm, we kinda can't do that, sorry!" Rowen said.

            "And why not?"

            "Because he doesn't want us to."

            "Enough of your silly games!  Who is "he"?"

            "Turn around and you'll see," Zelda said with vague pleasure.  She secretly liked the idea of Malice defeating and humiliating Ganondorf, although she knew it was for the worst.  "Well?  He's waiting for you."

            "Mother, what are you saying?  Are you willing to endanger the world just to get Ganondorf killed?" Luke urgently whispered to Zelda.

            "Normally, I'd say no.  But you didn't have to go through everything that Link and I did to save Hyrule from this maniac.  I'll never forgive him, just like I'll never forgive Malice for everything he's done and will do."

            "We have to get Ganondorf out of here now, before Malice obtains the Triforce of Power!" Luke exclaimed.  "If we allow Ganondorf to take on my darkness, the Triforce of Power will be lost!"

            Rowen covered Luke's mouth with a hand and laughed sheepishly.  "Oh, just ignore him, Mister Evil Dude.  He rambles on sometimes, ya know.  Ya know how it is: ramble, ramble, ramble."

            Ganondorf cocked an eyebrow.  "Malice?  Who in the name of Din is Malice?"

            "To clarify, I am Malice," answered the deity from behind.

            The King of Evil turned around, only to be met by a man that was larger than he was.  "So, you must be the one they're talking about.  You don't look as tough as they say," said Ganondorf, peering up into Malice's cold blood-colored eyes.

            "I might pronounce the alike for you."  

            "Oh really?" Ganondorf said angrily, holding up his left hand and peeling off his gauntlet to reveal the golden Triforce of Power.  "Say that again!"

            "Not a good idea, Ganondorf!" Link quickly responded.  

            Ganondorf, with his hand still raised, looked at the Hero of Time.  "Shut up, kid, this doesn't involve—aargh!"  He looked back at his hand; his dark eyes widened in shock.  Malice had seized it with the corresponding hand viciously and had begun to draw the Triforce of Power out of Ganondorf's body.

            "Shit!" Rowen yelled, drawing her scimitar.  She took one look at it, sighed, and sheathed it once again.  She had forgotten that it was broken.

            Link drew the sword of evil's bane and rushed at Malice, only to be hurled backward by an unseen force and tossed over the edge of the Chamber of Sages.  Luke, with the reflexes of a feline, grabbed Link's hand and held him there, but had not the power to lift him back up to the surface.  Link desperately looked up at him; their hands were beginning to part.  Luke then saw another hand appear beside his own: his mother's.  She nodded at him, and together, they pulled the Hero back up to the platform.

            Unfortunately, they were too late to prevent the loss of the Triforce of Power.  The three of them knew it was back in the hands of its rightful owner because Ganondorf was kneeling on the middle symbol, sweat trickling down his forehead.  Malice threw back his head and embraced the power of the Triforce, growling gently yet intimidatingly.  When he lowered his head to look at the pathetic figure kneeling before him, he laughed and seized the man by the hair and pulled him up until their eyes met.

            "You truly alleged that you had the potency to fend me off?  There is no power greater than mine own."  And with that, Malice removed Ganondorf's head from his shoulders, then tossed the severed head over the edge of the platform.  The headless body collapsed to the floor, blood spilling into the already bloody water.

            "Serves him right," Zelda forced herself to say.  Inside, however, she felt horrible for the late King of Evil.  Everyone did.

            Luke could only stare at his feet and fear for the fate of everyone and everything he loved.


End file.
